


Icons: ReBirthed

by DisgloGhoul



Series: ICONS! [2]
Category: Halloween Horror Nights at Universal Studios, Six Flags Fright Fest
Genre: #War, #halloweenhorrornights, #sixflagsfrightfest, Death, F/F, F/M, Gods, M/M, Other, Prophecy, Series, ghoulsandghost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-06-23 02:22:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 20,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15596133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisgloGhoul/pseuds/DisgloGhoul
Summary: After a devastating war that nearly destroyed their very livelihood, the citizens and families of Carey, Ohio try their best to continue on with their daily lives. Through loss, grief, and pain they find one another again with a little bit of what they do best-kill and entertain. Yet, when a string of unusual threats and killings begin to occur in neighboring towns, Lord Adaru, the Harolds, and the citizens of all the ruling kingdoms grow concerned for the safety of their very lives.One prophecyOne newborn godOne warWill the town of Carey once again come to defeat this new mysterious threat or will they once again fall under the control of a once trusted Icon.





	1. One Year Later

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings and welcome to the sequel of Icons: A Generation Unfolding. 
> 
> I cannot wait to get started on his story as I have some really exciting stuff in mind for all of you Halloween Horror Nights fans. With new and reappearing characters, this fantastic story will only get better as our main character grows to discover his true identity. 
> 
> HOWEVER: If you have not read the first Icons, I highly suggest you do so as it will explain everything happening here and with that now, I will not hold you back. 
> 
> LETS GET STARTED!!

October 31st, 2005: 3:00 AM 

Cindy leapt upwards from the king size mattress. Sweat dripped from her messy black veins and onto the dark blue comforter. Breathing deeply, Cindy’s lungs released the tight paralyzed feeling finally allowing the dense humid air to enter her body. She had been plagued by the unusual nightmares for nearly two months now. Cindy simply could not explain them. Told in different sequences, each dream always contained the same set of objects: A raging fire, the blood moon, and the Halloween Tree. 

The tree…. that damn tree. The lifeless symbol which once gave Carey protection showed no signs of life. No sign of Fear. In fact, the lord of Fear himself simply seemed to just… vanish. Not a single soul had seen him. Now, Carey’s citizens knew Adaru’s disappearances were quite common. Sometimes he had been known to be gone for months, at a time, and return. Yet, this time felt different. 

Cindy believed his disappearance was all caused by her son’s birth. Although that strange occurrence altered the now eighteen year old’s life, Cindy still had many questions. Why had he been born? What was his purpose? Why is he crying?

Shaking her head, Cindy turned her head to the door. Her son, Edgar J Caine, cooed often letting out a “A..ma.” Cindy groaned annoyingly using both hands to wipe her sweat filled face. It was obviously way to early for Edgar to be up. The little boy needed sleep desperately, and after a day of no naps and fussiness, Cindy was not exactly thrilled to hear him. 

“Alright sweetie,” Cindy sighed after a few minutes finally giving into Edgar’s crying, “I’m coming.” 

Cindy rose from bed slowing slipping on a slim black robe. Exiting she and Viktor’s chamber, Cindy made no rush for Edgar’s room. The modern victorian town home sat in silence aside from a few nightly sounds that found their way into the home. Walking through the red flowery wallpapered hall, Cindy found herself fixing crooked picture frames. One picture caught her attention. 

Hanging in the center of multiple smaller pictures, in a larger black frame, painted a memorable image. It was the day Cindy and Viktor got married. The picture had been one of many though this image Cindy favored most. In the background, the Caine Manor set the image. All dressed in wedding attire, Cindy, Viktor, and Edgar stood in the center white Albert, Paulo and Fortuna circled around. Looking closely at the image, Cindy now felt more grateful than ever. 

“Mama.. A-ma!” 

“Alright Edgar.” Cindy sighed chuckling to herself at the sound of her son’s random babbling. Edgar’s nursery was two doors down from Cindy and Viktor’s master room. Out of the two bedroom/one bath home, the boy’s nursery probably stayed the messiest. With toys scattered all over, a fragrance only a parent could ignore, and multiple pieces of furniture, Edgar’s nursery defiantly had the word “cozy” written all over. 

Leaning on the doorframe, Cindy crossed her arms giving a displeased expression at the dark crib. Standing upright with both hands on the rim, Edgar babbled pointing to a small clumsy object in the corner. “What? Did you drop Mr. Snuggles again?” 

Bouncing on the mattress, Edgar started to whine. Cindy’s face relaxed into a smile. Chuckling, Cindy walked over to the crib and bent down to pick up the teddy bear. “This is the last time, Eddie. If you throw him one more time, I will take him away.” 

Edgar cooed reaching out to hug the dark brown bear as Cindy returned the stuffed animal. Her now one year old son stood bouncing in front of her. Never did she imagine all of this before. In fact, her life seemed so simple. But now, life had changed. Married, a new home, a baby boy, and soon another child on the way Cindy felt entirely grateful. Kneeling down to Edgar's level, Cindy fixed her son's fluffy black hair as he gazed around with his dusky grey eyes. Eyeing a familiar face, Edgar laughed slowly shifting along the rim until he reached the other corner. With a slimy smile, he jumped, "Pa..pa." 

Cindy glanced in the direction Edgar pointed in. Standing in the doorway, a tall shadowy figure stood tall. Shirtless and in a pair of loose black pajama pants, Viktor Ravinski looked unlike he did during the day. 

"Good morning." Cindy tried not to chuckle at her husband's half asleep appearance, "Why are you awake, dear?"

"About to ask you the same question." Viktor replied, "He wake you up?"

Cindy nodded in responce reaching into the crib to lift Edgar onto her hip, "I'm sorry dear. Why don't you go back to bed. I'll be there soon."

"Nah, I'm headed out to work anyway."

"Again? You plan on actual plan on being home later?" 

"Yes." Viktor answered taking note of Cindy's annoyed tone, "You really believe I would miss our boy's first birthday? That's right my boy, happy birthday." 

Shyly looking away, Edgar threw his face into Cindy's neck playfully. Watching his son and wife, he now considered himself to be the luckiest man in Carey. 

"Well, I better try to get him back to sleep. We have an early start to our day and I exactly do not want a fussy baby around. Have a good day, dear. I love you."

Viktor kissed Cindy as she passed and moments later, he too headed downstairs. 

"Another year with my family. Lets do this."


	2. A Mysterious Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While shopping, Vivian runs into a familiar face. Afterwards, she runs into a mysterious stranger that may just have some romantic interest. Will it work out or will young Vivian Browning turn away another chance at love?

Morning rose early, and before she realized herself, Cindy strolled the halls of Carey’s local market. With a basket hanging off her right arm, she placed much needed groceries in often checking her list to recall what she needed. Carey’s local market filled with locals and new arrivals. Multiple conversations could be heard echoing from far distances. Children ran about full of innocence and dreams while the adults either worked or shopped. Cindy did not care though as she busied herself with watching both Edgar and the time. 

Speaking of Edgar, the toddler felt constantly distracted by all surrounding him and even though the market was nothing new, Edgar always managed to point out new and exciting things that only a toddler would find interesting. However, Cindy knew that one day her son would be able to communicate with everyone. He would soon be a part of society. For now though, the wobbly toddler remained as close to Cindy as possible wanting to constantly be picked up. Luckily, Cindy came prepared. 

“Can you get one for mommy?” she spoke pointing to a cluster of juicy red tomatoes. 

Using both tiny hands, Edgar kept a light grip on the strange squishy object. Mumbling random words, he extended one arm towards his mother. Unfortunately, this action caused the vegetable to fall. “uh-oh,” Edgar vocalized. Cindy giggled hearing Edgar’s little voice squeak. “Pick it up. Try again.” 

Edgar’s second attempt succeeded the very moment the round vegetable bounced into the basket. A multi toothed smile grew as Edgar bounced excitedly. “Good boy.” Cindy praised her son extending her hand out, “Take my hand. Shall we go look for your… Vivian?” 

She immediately recognized the thin figured red headed woman from the far distance. Coasting Edgar to follow, Cindy slowly approached. Now, the citizens of Carey often whispered rumors about the young Browning’s change in personality. Having once been a young bright girl with desires and life now kept to the shadows of the Palace Theater. On the other hand, Leondias Browning was growing up quite well as he was being raised by Dr. Mary Agana. 

It is said that shortly after discovering that both Julian and Molly Browning died, Mary Agana knew her job started that very moment, and while the baby would not remember, she knew Vivian’s life was now changed. The proof was all in how Vivian accepted Mary’s help yet she was constantly sleeping at the Palace Theater. Everyone knew that her broken heart would soon repair itself. 

That morning, Vivian decided to venture into the market. Her parents minions still lived and worked at the Palace Theater which meant food was often needed. Picking up some variations of meat, veggies, and fruits, Vivian was unaware of Cindy’s presence behind her. “Vivian?”

Vivian turned around spotting the short black haired woman smiling at her. “Cindy!” Vivian squeaked setting down her basket over to hug her best friend. 

“Its so wonderful to see you. How are you?” Cindy expressed her emotions. 

“All is… well,” Vivian replied now sounding a little tired. “Hi Edgar. You are getting so big. Come here bug.” 

Vivian bent down gently lifting Edgar up into her arms. Edgar let out a few excited gasp. He clapped rapidly. “You surely have a handsome little boy here. I do have to say though he is looking a lot like you everyday. How is he treating you and Viktor lately?” 

“Thank you,” Cindy looked off to the side briefly smiling, “He’s been a handful lately since he’s both teething and sick. But, other than that, he’s usually well behaved.” 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Vivian and Cindy both spent a little while chatting and catching up on each other’s lives. Since last October, the two girls really did not have time to hang out as often as they did during the school year. With Cindy’s motherly responsibilities and Vivian re-building the Palace Theater, the two girls rarely saw one another. “So are you doing anything later?” Cindy asked randomly. “Its Edgar’s first birthday, and we are just inviting a few friends and family over.”

“I’ll… see.” Vivian replied sounding unsure as she handed her basket over the cashier. 

“ Oh Vivi, please come. You need to get out. Besides, I’m sure he’ll be happy to see his aunt again.” 

Vivian thought carefully before finally giving into Cindy’s pleads; and even though she didn’t make any promises, the agreement was enough to make Cindy happy. After giving her the information needed, Cindy and Edgar proceeded with their morning errands leaving the red head to finish her shopping. 

Turning back to the cashier, who was an older woman, Vivian waited to hear the amount owned. “$11.03.” the old woman growled. 

Damn! Pulling out her wallet, Vivian searched desperately for two extra dollars. She let out a frustrated groan, “Alright, I’ll…”

“I’ll pay the difference.” 

His voice had came out of nowhere. Deep and masculine, the mysterious figure behind extended his right arm out handing the cashier two crumbled dollar bills. “Well hello general. Nice to see you again. I’ll allow the assisted payment this time. However, Mrs. Browning must be able to pay fully next time.” 

“Of course.” Vivian apologized before facing the stranger. Crossing her arms, Vivian lifted a brow. The strange man didn’t appear as if he was raised in Carey as he carried a mysterious vibe about him. Unable to pin point it exactly, Vivian scanned him. Muscular, dressed in victorian attire, of dark brown pants, a purple shirt under a black vest with a bowler hat to match, a smile almost any girl would fall for, and… oh god! 

As if an arrow pierced through the strong muscles of her heart, Vivian lost her breathe. Oh god, his eyes! Vivian gulped feeling her stomach twist at the sight of the man’s dark emerald green eyes. “Mrs, are you alright?” she heard him ask. 

Vivian squeaked. “Damn it”, she whispered to herself, “he noticed.” She quickly turned away and gathered her groceries. 

“Ugh, excuse me! I do believe I deserve a thank you. After all, I did just help you.” 

Vivian paused. Rolling her eyes, Vivian respectfully turned around briefly. “Thank you. Have a good day.” 

The man lifted his chin high. Clearly stumped at the girl’s behavior, he approached the counter. “Who was that?” he asked. 

“I apologize,” the woman croaked, “That was Vivian Browning. She has not been well as of late and takes some time to get use to. But, once you get to know her.. she’s a sweet young woman.” 

“Uh,” the man now found himself focusing on the woman’s name, “Vivian Browning.” What about her had him so…. intrigued. He had to see her again. “Perhaps i should introduce myself. A conversation must start somewhere, am I right.” 

“Good luck with that general.” the woman responded, “Vivian Browning is a tough young woman to come by. She gets it from her mother.”

“Do you happen to know where her residence is?” 

“The Palace Theater. Just right up the hill there.” 

“Thank you. Have a good day.” 

The man soon exited the market. A new mission now on his mind and heart: 

“Meet and get to know Mrs. Vivian Browning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, that is right. Our Vivian Browning just might be getting a love interest. I am not saying anything about this young man other than you will soon get to know him better. Trust me though, he's a good guy.


	3. Painful Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Vivian's sudden and random moment, she arrives home only to hear from Dr. Agana. How will the mention of her little brother affect her also... who's the shadow watching Cindy and her son?

Vivian began to feel bad. Perhaps she shouldn't have reacted so harshly towards the stranger. After all, he did help her pay the $2 difference she owed on her groceries. Then again, she paused noticing her own change in emotions, he should have asked first, she continued to think trying to chase away the warm fussy feeling in her chest. "Any respected gentleman would do so."

"A gentleman you say?"

Vivian squeaked, her face turning more red than the moment she saw the man's eyes. Turning away from the theater entrance, she peeked behind smiling nervously. "Dr. Agana, what a... surprise." she spoke seeing the tall, middle aged, brown haired woman approach her slowly. A basket of baby supplies, flowers, and a card hung off her left arm as she had it crossed across her belly. Vivian assumed the baby supplies were for her little brother since he was still a baby in need of adult care. "I thought our session was scheduled for Friday? Did I change it?" Vivian asked wondering if she subconsciously changed her appointment without knowledge. 

"Oh, it still is," Mary replied chuckling at Vivian's blushing expression, "I just happened to pass, while on some morning errands, and I wanted to stop by and see you. How are you, dear?" 

"I am alright," Vivian spoke truthfully placing her bags on a nearby bench to grab her keys, "Just been busy as all. This theater won't open by itself you know. How are you and..."

Leonidas. His name hit her hard as if a bullet stuck through. Vivian often thought about her fourteen month old baby brother. She couldn't deny that she missed seeing his goofy personality and hearing his endless sentences of unpronounceable words. Yet, deep down, Leonidas was a permanent reminder of the past. Mostly, the memories came from the image of her parents... her dead parents. Leonidas constantly had the beauty of their mother in his eyes and the striking charm of their father in both his personality and red fluffy hair. Enclosing her fingers around the gold locket, Vivian sighed trying not to shed tears of sadness. "How is... Leonidas?" she finally spoke forcing the mention of his name out her mouth. 

"He misses his big sister. We wish you would stop by every now and then, dear." 

"How does he even know who I am?" Vivian straight up asked. Her blood levels increased with rage, "I first met him when he could barely remember a thing. I am nothing to him."

"Of course you are," Mary replied as a therapist would, "Vivian, for most of his developmental stage, he's been listening to you and your parents voices. He knows who you are. Please come by and say hi to him. I bet it will help you feel better."

Unlocking the door, Vivian gathered her belongings and turned away from Dr. Agana. Sighing, she shook her head, "Well, he will now be only hearing your voice. I'm sorry." 

Mary could not find her words as she watched Vivian shut the door locking herself in the shadows of the crumbling Palace Theater. A closed sign dangled swinging side to side slowly as water droplets began to stain it. The rain started to pour as thunder rumbled in the distance. Closed? The Palace Theater had since remained closed after Spade's gruesome attack on Julian and Molly Browning. 

Walking forward, Mary slipped a rectangular letter into the ticket booth before exiting the property. Mary, for the most part, knew the feeling of Vivian's broken heart. After loosing Henry, Mary did not expect to feel so much loss in a short amount of time. Yet, the pain helped Mary to understand the feelings of others a little more. Still, how do you help someone who doesn't want to accept it? After her parents' death, the young woman dare not show sadness for the past now. In fact, no one even saw her cry at the funeral. Dr. Agana knew how much pain the young Browning girl was truly in. "She'll recover overtime," Dr. Caine had said one day, "They all do." 

"Recover uh?" Mary whispered to herself, "Try saying that when you lose someone dear to you, doctor." 

Strolling down the sidewalk, Mary admired Carey's atmosphere. A storm began to brew in, possibly bringing a few inches of rain with it. People ran from the streets to shield themselves under buildings and tents. A smell of fall lingered in the air. Leaves changed their texture and hues. Finally arriving home, Mary checked her daily mail before entering her home. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Meanwhile, Cindy and Edgar returned home just as the downpour happened. Both soaking wet, Cindy cautiously opened the front door allowing Edgar to enter first. He waddled in, dragging footprints of water and mud behind him, heading to what was either a living room full of toys or the kitchen full of food. "Edgar, slow down." Cindy called out to him not really caring about the mess, "Your coat silly boy. Come back here." 

Edgar paused. Unfortunately, his feet did not get the signal in time to stop fully. He tumbled sideways landing on the carpeted runway accidentally smacking his hand on the corner of a wooden dresser. Now, Edgar obviously did not very hard or far, yet the surprising impact was just enough to scare him. Coughing, Edgar weeped a little releasing a screechy cry. "See," Cindy shook her head coming to pick Edgar up, "This is why mommy asked you to slow down. You're okay." She kissed his forehead bouncing him slightly in an attempt to cheer him up.

Tear-stained, Edgar stopped crying after a few seconds of being held bringing the tip of his thumb to his mouth. He searched for his teddy bear. 

Cindy let out a frustrated sigh. Nearly three hours till guest would start arriving and no preparations had yet been made. Oh, if only Viktor did not have work today. Cindy thought bouncing Edgar a little on her hip. "Alright young man," she spoke changing her tone, "Time for nap. Grandpa will be here soon, and I know he's bringing your favorite: Roasted Duck." 

Alright, truth be told, Roasted Duck was actually Cindy's favorite dish. Yet, she knew Edgar would eat almost anything. Lifting Edgar high before her, she quickly rubbed his nose against her's and kissed his cheek playfully making a few soft smacking noises. Edgar squealed loudly hiding his face in his mom's hair and neck. 

Passing by a staircase window, mother and son were inattentive as a large black shadow hovered just above the ground outside. The shadow sang as the rain pounded the window. Like the melody of a siren, seemingly alluring victims in, the hymn sounded almost lullaby-ish as it watched Edgar drift off the sleep on his mom's shoulders. Though, at the sound of horses neighing, the shadow cut the hymn and blended with the dark red brick hoping to not be seen. Letting out a howl, the shadow skimmed across the road and into a nearby tree.


	4. A Birthday Celebration (part 1 )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor finally returns home to find out his wife feeling a little under the weather.

Viktor’s office sat in a cluttered organized chaotic mess. With old fashioned and modernness cameras, video cameras, and technology, the small square office began to look more like a detective’s office day by day. Sitting at his desk, Viktor exhaled deeply into his oil stained hands. He was completely unaware of how the oil got onto his hands but he did not mind one bit. 

He sank back into the rusted spin chair looking up at the ceiling as he counted the number of times the light above spun. Viktor absolutely despised this job. Fixing broken pieces of technology definitely drove the Ravinski boy insane. Endless nights of fixing, testing, trading, and offers was beyond exhausting since he was stuck doing this almost 5 days a week with no breaks. 

Though, he should consider himself lucky. He may not be as strong in business as Cindy’s father is, but the money paid the bills. He also had a loving wife and a baby boy to return too every night. To be honest, Viktor was proud to be a young father. This moment gave him the chance to watch his son and future children grow up. Edgar would be the first. 

Glancing at a framed picture on the wall beside him, Viktor smiled at the image Cindy had snapped of him and Edgar. The image was taken on a day in town. Edgar had only been two months at that time yet he was already balancing well on Viktor’s shoulders. Not shown, Edgar had a big smile as he gripped tightly onto his dad’s fluffy hair.

Viktor yawned. Twisting his wrist around, Viktor eyed his watch. 2:45. Viktor knew Cindy had big plans for today. She asked him repeatedly to take a day off work to help prepare for their son’s first birthday. “I’ll only be in the office for a few hours, I promise.” Viktor recalled telling her as he left that early morning. 

And a promise was a promise. Viktor had been working for nearly three hours now and began to feel that was enough. Rising, he gathered only a few folders, his book bag, and the pieces to a camera he was repairing and headed out the door… and into a rainstorm. 

“Great!” he threw his hands up, “Now I am not only going to be late, but I’ll be soaking wet when i arrive. What a way to look presentable.” 

At that moment, a familiar car horn caught his attention. Pulling up to the curve, a black Porsche parked. “Hop in son.” a deep Eastern European accent spoke from inside as the window rolled down slightly. 

“Thanks father,” Viktor spoke as he shut the door, “Heading to our place?”

“Where else?” Fortuna turned smiling at her son. “We were passing by and guessed you be working. How is the business?”

“Slow.. as always. But, it pays the bills.” 

“I hope so.” Paulo replied, “I still disagree with you and Cindy getting married so young. I’m sure Caine can agree with me.”

“Paulo.” Fortuna snapped, “At least he’s willing to support her and Edgar.” 

“First turn here, dad. Yes, Dr. Caine has told me plenty of times he will not forgive me. Yet, as long as I keep supporting Cindy and Edgar, I’m happy with this life. Besides, I’m sure Cindy is suppose to start working soon now that Edgar is old enough to be left with a sitter.” 

“You think Cindy will want to work?” Fortuna asked looking at her reflection for last minute makeup touches, “She may have separation anxiety due to being home with Edgar so long.” 

“I don’t know, I’ll have to speak with her.” 

The Porsche pulled into the driveway of the Modern Victorian townhome. Viktor groaned annoyingly as he spotted Albert’s black horse drawn carriage parked in front. The horses seemed sick and tired of staying in the rain. Luckily enough, the storm passed. Quickly making their way to the front door, Viktor let himself and his parents in. 

Their home had been swept clean. With a few decorations here and there, everything seemed normal. Yet, the echo of laughter and chatter pulled the Ravinski’s into the kitchen. A scene of about ten individuals filled both the kitchen and living room. Drinks filled halfway. Multiple fragrances filled the air with sweet and spicy aromas. “Daddy!” 

Viktor eyed his son. The jet black haired boy pointed out his entire hand as he began to kick the person who held him. He yelled happily. “Dada!” he squeaked again. 

The person turned. “Ravinski, about time you show.” 

At the sight of his long grey hair, the rest of the image did not need guessing to know who this older man was. “Dr. Caine.” Viktor answered trying not to sound displeased that his father-in-law was standing there, “The rain would not let up and I did not want to arrive looking like a mess, now did I?”

“No, I suppose not. However, a better plan would have been to stay home. I arrive to see Cindy trying to finish several chores at once along with trying to get Edgar to take his nap. If I had not been here, she would have crashed.” 

Viktor did not reply besides a simple “yes sir.” out of respect. Taking Edgar from Albert, he went to find Cindy. He momentarily found his wife sitting in the living room chatting with Vivian. The two girl’s laughs indicated their conversation was a pleasant one. However, Viktor noticed how pale Cindy looked. Her eyes, though focused, seemed far and in a daze. The way she spoke even seemed slurred. “Hello ladies,” Viktor spoke entering through the double doors.

“Oh hi babe,” Cindy replied seeing her husband enter, “How was work?”

“I… rather not talk about that. Are you alright?” Viktor tried to change the subject. 

“Yes, I am.” Cindy giggled subconsciously knowing that his question came from whatever her father said to him. “What did my dad say?”

“Nothing, expect that you were overdoing things a little. Remember, stress is bad for the baby.”

“I know… I know.” Cindy rolled her eyes, “Please don’t be repeating my father’s words. I hear enough for him everyday.” 

Yet, as she stood, a overall feeling of lightheadedness and dizziness overcame her. Cindy lunched forward to grab onto the nearest object. 

“Cindy!” Viktor shouted using his only free hand to help his wife catch her footing. 

“I’m… I’m okay.” Cindy stated clearly out of breath and tired using both hands to support herself. “Just dizzy is all.” 

“Mamma.” Edgar reached out as if he noticed his mother’s sudden change in mood. He grunted wanting to be close to Cindy. 

“Are you sure?” Viktor asked handing Edgar off to his mother. Now, he was free to use both hands to support his wife. “Dr. Caine!” 

“No no, I’m fine really.” Cindy protested as she did as a child, “Can I just feed Edgar please?” 

“You need to sit down.” Viktor replied trying to lead Cindy back to the couch. “I think you father is right. You overdid things today and have you been drinking water? What about food?” 

Cindy nodded her head as she sat back down on the couch. She truthfully admitted to both Viktor and her father that she did not recall the last time she ate or drank anything. Now calling that the last straw, Albert ordered Cindy to bed for the rest of the evening. The guess respectfully showed themselves out and the birthday was cancelled. "Its going to be alright dear, we can let Edgar have his cake later. First, you need to get some food and sleep. Come along." Albert and Viktor helped Cindy upstairs and into bed. Vivian stayed as support watching Edgar. 

"No worries now," Vivian spoke to Edgar as she distracted the toddler, "Mommy will be alright. Why don't we go play in the living room, alright?" 

Looking over Vivian's shoulder, Edgar watched as his grandfather walked back up the stairs.... carrying a large black bag.


	5. Even Rain Falls on a Sunny Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even disasters can fall on days of celebration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Loss and pain

The rain returned shielding away the sunlight. Pouring like a flowing river, it smashed onto the houses below. That passing hour or so tore apart the souls invading the once lit home. Her laughter of joy turned into screams of pain. Not only was she the only one crying, Edgar too wailed loudly desperately wanting his mother or father. 

Vivian tried to calm Edgar down with every type of distraction her mind invented. Placing him onto her lap, Vivian held a cold teething ring to Edgar’s mouth allowing him to chew on it. Yet, Edgar had no interest. "Please Edgar, shhhh." Vivian proceeded to stand up and bounce Edgar on her hip when she heard Dr. Caine's voice shout from the base of the staircase. "You knew Ravinski?! How long have you known?!" 

“Alright, Cindy had been sick for a few days now. Most likely from all the stress and sleepless nights I presume.”

“Damn…and you did not think to call me… her father…a DOCTOR!! You are single handling putting my daughter’s life in danger! This is clearly all your fault! I knew it was a mistake that she married you.” 

Your fault? What in the world were they talking about? Standing, Vivian placed Edgar into his playpen before walking into the hall stairway where all the commotion was happening. Holding a bloody rag, Dr. Caine clearly looked pissed off and acted as if a bomb exploded inside. Did all of this have something to do with Cindy's situation? “Now hold on a second, how is it my fault?” Viktor snapped back trying to keep his voice down for Cindy’s sake. “I wanted to tell you. I knew Cindy was under the weather. Yet, she would not let me call you. She kept saying everything was well. Even after the bleeding the other day...”

“Bleeding?! You knew she was having the miscarriage? Ravinski, I refuse to believe that,” Albert growled. He pointed the rag towards Viktor, “My own daughter would not hide her illness, or the fact that she has lost her baby, from me. You better start speaking the truth Ravinski or so help me…”

“I am telling you the truth!” Viktor argued, “These past few days has been crazy for Cindy. With both Edgar’s teething and lack of sleep, she’s been at it on stop. On the other side, she’s been thinking about working..”

“Working!!!” Albert’s eyes dilated, “Working!!! Who’s bright idea was it to allow Cindy to do that? She’s was going to be a mother again and Edgar still needs a parent’s supervision. Which I do not expect you from you.” 

“I am perfectly capable of taking care of my wife and child. Clearly something you could not do.” 

That… was the final straw. Vivian could tell Dr. Caine’s anger was about to unleash his inner beast. Perhaps this was the time to intervene. “Dr. Caine?” she struggled to find her words. She slowly ascended the stairs to where the two men stood. Albert sighed. He read Vivian's emotions like the cover of a book. Approaching her, Albert gently placing on hand on Vivian’s shoulder to lead her away. As the doctor and woman passed, Albert glared at Viktor coldly. Viktor stayed put. He knew only following the two would make matters worse. However, he needed to be with Cindy. Her natural contractions only grew worse with each passing minute. Who knew a miscarriage could be so brutal. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“She lost the baby?” 

Albert nodded, "Most likely the baby actually died a few days or even weeks ago and she kept it to herself. I am not able to tell exactly how the baby died, yet it is most likely caused by the stress and lack of self care. Vivian, this is however not Cindy's fault. This... just happens."

Vivian backed up against the faded wallpaper. Her heart sank. “Oh Cindy.” she whispered. As her best friend, Vivian knew deeply about how excited she was about being pregnant again. Truth was, after Cindy found out, Vivian was the first person she told. The morning of July 4th became the day the two girls discovered Cindy’s pregnancy. Now, all of that was lost. “What will happen to her?”

“Well, first off, Cindy will need to deliver the baby.” Albert informed Vivian, “I assumed she will deliver in a few hours, however things are progressing quickly and most likely she will have the baby tonight."

The proof of his statement was heard in Cindy’s whimpers and “ow’s”. "Afterwards," he continued, "She'll need support from all of us. I plan to take her back to the manor until she fully recovers. Cindy will need close monitoring in case any she develops any infections. For now, I need you and Viktor to remain here while I run home to collect a few medical supplies. Are you able to gather some warm towels and boil a pot of water?" Vivian nodded in reply to Albert's question. "Good, I shall return shortly. Also, be certain to tell Cindy not to bare down no matter how much pain or....blood there is." 

Vivian nodded moving aside to allow Dr. Caine to pass. Viktor passed too giving Dr. Caine the cold shoulder. He had just heard Albert's plan to take his daughter and grandson back home. Frankly, he disagreed. "I'll be with Cindy." he spoke to Vivian as he walked into their master bedroom. The echos of cries forever haunting.

\- - ---- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Cindy inhaled and exhaled. Each contraction, though not as bad as Edgar's birth, caused her much pain. Pacing the master bedroom, she often stopped to wait out the contraction. Tears of pain and sorrow streamed down her cheeks. Nearly five months and this happens now. Why did such a cruel thing have to happen? Everything seemed perfect. Though, even the rain brought changes. "Gah...ow." Cindy cried out feeling her uterus contract in hopes of cleaning the foreign object out. Sitting on the bed, Cindy placed a hand on her belly. "Oh baby," she sniffed, "I'm sorry sweetie. I'm sorry I did not take care of us." She held her breath as the tightness increased intensely. 

Cindy had to be honest with herself now. This was all her fault. Viktor and her father were both correct about something... she had not been eating or resting due to Edgar's constant need of attention, teething, and other motherly responsibilities. Letting out another whimper, she bled. 

Three hours later...

Albert returned quickly preparing himself for a possible long night. He rolled up the sleeves on his shirt, helped his daughter get situated and comfortable, and prepared a sedation. Using a cotton swab, he getting massaged the disinfectant into the center of Cindy's arm. "Alright my little lamb," he spoke softly giving the sedation medicine to Cindy through the skin, "You won't feel anything. Soon, we'll put this whole ordeal behind us." 

Drifting off, Cindy became unaware of the next hour. Albert quickly began his work in fear of putting Cindy's body under further stress and although she let out a few groans and whimpers, Albert knew his daughter could not feel any greater pain.

The baby had been born at 4:10 PM.


	6. A Village Hidden Amongst the Trees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a returning character, things just might get interesting and dangerous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey peeps! More translation is used in this chapter. Yup that is right, another language is used. Here is how you can read the english translation. Anytime the sentence has these (...) then its a translation. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter. Things just got interesting.

November 1st  
3:15 AM

Ten hours had been long enough. Anxiety pulsated through his veins as hours of distressed screaming fell silent. From leaning on a nearby tree trunk to standing, he moved forward reaching out to pull apart the leafy doorway. He paused. Something in his gut told him not to enter out of respect for his wife’s privacy. Aside from that, Zuri had been ill for quite sometime and being full-term didn’t exactly help her situation.

However, earlier yesterday morning, the young Voodoo was awakened by his wife’s moans. She began to bleed. Now, the waiting game became torturous. He turned away using his nails to chew on until a baby’s cry captured his attention.

“Bon travay, Zrui. Li Se Bel.”

She? Barron’s heart pattered forcing a smile. Now, he knew the moment for him to enter was then. Approaching the healer’s hut, Barron entered softly.

The healer’s hut wasn’t much compared to his family’s home. Built like a round indoor gazebo, the outside was constructed from mud and dung. The roof, sewed together with large dried elephant ear leaves, enclosed the entire home. The inside appeared cozy with floral displayers and fur throws. Skulls of multiple animals hung off the walls. Each one had a unique painted design tattooed on the bone. Containers and jars filled with mixtures and concoctions lined selves upon shelves.

Following his newborn daughter’s cry, Barron came to the center. Laying on a bed of furs and covered with a Cow skinned blanket, Zuri reached out as the elder healer settled a small bundled object into her arms. From the entry way, Barron watched with pure amusement. Smiling weakly, the new mother used her fingers to hold her newborn’s tiny hands. Speaking her native tongue, the new mother's soft voice calmed her daughter’s crying.

“Oh Zuri.”

Zuri glanced up as Barron knelt down. He kissed her forehead gently. Excusing herself, the elder healer busied herself with making sure Zuri was cleaned and comfortable. “Are you well?” Barron asked brushing his wife’s locks of dark brown hair from her face.

“Tired,” Zuri answered with a breath, “Yet I have never been happier. She’s finally here, my love. Our little girl. Our Marie.”

Barron agreed. Finally, his little family came together. Prior to seeing mother and child, many sad thoughts haunted him. Certain questions plagued him. How was his family back home? His mother, father, and sister. It had been nearly a year and a half since he was forced to flee in order to protect not only Carey… but his village. He knew instantly that Spade would come after him for the betrayal and his powers. Until the day he could return home, Barron was forced to wonder aimlessly keeping to the shadows.

Not long afterwards, Barron found himself welcomed by a hidden village. Here, he trained with the village’s healer in ways that his father would have never taught him. A few months afterwards, he found Zuri and fell in love. She became his whole world, and here they were... a year later.

“Èskize m, Mister Barron?" (Excuse me, Mister Barron?)

Distracted from his thoughts, Barron turned to look at the entry way. A small girl with blond dreadlocks peaked into the doorway. "Yes?" Barron spoke softly.

"Papa m 'vle pale avèk ou. Li di li ijan." (My father wishes to speak with you. He says it's urgent)

Barron sighed sinking his head low. "Ki sa ki enpòtan?" (What is so important?) he groaned, "Èske ou pa ka wè ke mwen okipe, pitit mwen an?" (Can you not see that I am busy, child?)

"My love, go."

"But Zuri..."

"I"ll be alright. Besides, I desire to have some time alone with our baby."

Nodding, Barron kissed his wife's cheek. He stood, following the child out of the hut. "Let's make this quick," Barron mumbled, "I wish to return to my wife and child."

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

An Hour or so later....

"A waste of time! A total waste of time! That was what that meeting was.... a waste of time!!" Barron mumbled as he exited the small hut. The village's chief simply wanted to know how his training improved over the course of his stay. No reason was given after the meeting adjured, yet Barron had a strong feeling the chief would eventually ask him to take over as healer. "Thank you for the offer. I will keep it in mind." Barron had told him. It wasn't that he did not want to stay in the village, Barron just wanted to return to the land of his birth before deciding where to settle. In his heart, Barron knew Zuri would follow him anywhere. She loved him as much as he loved her; and now that a baby girl entered their lives, Barron had more than he asked for. This village now his home.

A day later....

The other villagers gathered around in whispers. Their children pulled away. The healers and elders conversed. Barron had never before seen such a gruesome sight before. A puddle of dark red encircled the pale sickly body of the young female. Her skin pale as a ghost. The soul lost from her once golden eyes. A huge gasping wound slashed across her abdomen. Intestines spilling out. The unknown murder must have take place sometime that early morning. How did the elders not see this? The fowl smell of decomposing meat wasn't exactly undetectable. Barron held in his lunch. He felt extremely grateful that Zuri was not there to see. Pushing his way through the crowd, something suspicious caught his eye. A red letter S. Picking it up, he opened it...

F.O.U.N.D. Y.O.U.


	7. Meeting Their  Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Caines face their own fears and feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize that this took so long to upload. With school, work, and writer's block, I've been having a hard time lately. 
> 
> Yet, I do hope you enjoy this!! More exciting things are about to happen.

October 31st

The rumor spread rapidly. Their loss a great one. Cindy hated that fact about living in Carey. Even escaping to her father's manor didn't seem to help. The days following the loss of their daughter passed every so slowly. Depression hit Cindy like a bolder. 

For three days, the young Caine woman dare not step outside her own home. 

For three days, she did not eat or socialize.

Fore three days, she grieved. 

Concerned for his daughter's health, Albert practically begged Cindy to return home for proper care and recovery. Cindy, of course, disagreed. She only wanted to stay home. Albert expected this from his 19 year old stubborn daughter. Yet, he knew better than to allow her to stay. The stress of having to take care of a fussy toddler would not help Cindy recovery. In fact, that situation would only make matters worse. 

Asking once more, Cindy, at last, agreed. 

She agreed only on one condition: Edgar was to come with them. 

Mentally disagreeing, Albert agreed to Cindy's conditions. "If its the only way to get you to come home." Albert spoke to her, "I'll leave you to pack." 

The next three days only brought back memories of when Cindy was a baby. Not even a full day, Albert already found himself juggling multiple duties: Work, Studies, and babysitting. Luckily, the babysitting only took place when Cindy slept. Little Edgar, on the other hand, grew quite accustomed to the mansion life. Every little nook and cranny fascinated the toddler. Yet, poor Albert stressed trying to keep little Edgar out of any potential dangers. That included forbidding the toddler from exploring the downstairs laboratory. Luckily though, the toddler had more unusual fascinations to occupy his mind. 

November 3rd: 

Edgar, as usual, woke too early from his nap. Holding tightly onto the nearest blanket, Edgar babbled in hopes of getting someone's attention. "Papa." he gurgled hoping his grandfather or mother would hear his squeaks. "Papa... Ama." 

A few minutes passed. The Caine manor fell silent. Not a single sound echoed through the halls. Edgar found himself laying back down onto the mattress. He hugged the dark purple blanket close snuggling the soft fabric in his face. At that moment, a familiar sound of a door opening caught Edgar's attention. "Mama...."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, both father and daughter settled in the living room. Albert busied himself with reading and re-reading previous notes, journals, and recordings he had jotted down during his last surgery when something distracted his mind. Thoughts of his grandson possibly being a god filled his mind. His medical notes turned into riddles. What does this mean?

"Say something dad?" 

Albert glanced up. Sitting across from him with a cup of ginger tea, Cindy looked over at her father with a curious expression. Albert sat up clearing his throat, "Nothing dear." he replied with a smile, "Just speaking out loud is all. Perhaps that is a sign that I should stop for the evening." He cleaned his organized mess of papers, books, and ink before joining his daughter by the fire again. 

One of the manor's maids came around. She placed down a tray of freshly brewed coffee. Now, while Albert was not one for coffee, he often found himself drinking a cup or two for the caffeine boost. "Just like old times." Albert sighed smiling at his daughter. Yet, he frowned. Cindy seemed.... distant. Her sharp brown eyes grew cold as they stared endlessly into the roaring fire ahead. No life whatsoever. "Everything alright, my dear?" he asked hoping the question would catch her attention. 

"Just thinking is all. A lot has happened recently." 

"The miscarriage?" 

Cindy froze. Her heart skipped. Three days passed and not a single person had straight up asked her about how she felt about the great loss. Placing a hand on her belly, Cindy fought back tears. "It wasn't... my fault." she chocked trying to speak through her tightened throat. 

"Oh honey, of course it wasn't. This just..." Albert paused to find the right words. Instead, he stood and walked over to where Cindy sat. He grasped her hand tightly. "It just happens sweetheart, and we may never know why. Do not blame yourself, because I know how tough you are. I mean, look at the situation you were in before Edgar was born. That little boy is lucky to have you as his mother." 

Smiling through her tears, Cindy kissed her father's hand. He wiped away her tears. "Edgar should be getting up soon. Do you want me to go get him?" 

"I can get him, thank you. I want to spend some time with my boy." Cindy answered. She pulled herself away from the seat. "I love you dad."

"I love you too." 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Back in the nursery, Edgar managed to free himself from the purple blanket as a shadowy figure approached the crib. Now to Edgar, the shadow did not appear threatening. Tall, dark, and a glowing orange, the shadow lowered himself to Edgar's height. Edgar squealed happily reaching out to the mysterious shadow. The shadow hummed a soft hymn. Haunting as it was, Edgar seemed intrigued by it. 

Holding a long soft finger out, the shadow reached into its pocket. Pulling out a long rusted gold chain, Edgar cooed. Shiny, round, and engraved with peculiar markings, a large pocket watch like object swung side to side at the end. Edgar grasped it tightly as it was handed to him. He sat down and inspected it. 

"Take care of this, my young lord. For you will need it one day. He will come back. He will challenge you. Yet you will triumph above all. I believe in you, Lord Edgar."


	8. New and Familiar Faces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I said I was rewriting this.... that didn't happen yet, I know. Things have been crazy lately. However, I was suddenly inspired to write this chapter so I wrote it. I hope you enjoy it because we have some new and familiar characters joining our story.

November 3rd

“Oh, it looks absolutely beautiful Candy.” 

Candy turned her head quickly to the sound of her mother’s voice approaching from behind. All around, the sights and sounds of the construction zone drew in curious citizens and their children. It would be one day that they would attend the school. Now, the children were granted a special extended vacation. “You believe so?” she responded unsure of how how the refurbished school actually looked now after it was nearly destroyed. “I feel like the brick could have been darker.” 

“Oh honey,” Chance wrapped an arm around her daughter, “The building looks just like it did before. Why are you so concerned with impressing the town? You were never like this before.” 

“I was never Icon before mom.” Candy responded a little distracted by her supervising job. “Carey depends on me now to protect them. Especially after that night.” 

Chance frowned. The clown instantly knew what she was talking about. In fact, since last year, the guilt of her son’s betrayal never left sight of Carey. Spade was now a changed man. No longer did he consider himself a member of the Schmidt family. The proof of that lay in the way he transformed his sister. Chance alone saw the drastic change in Candy. Her daughter’s personality while once happy, chirpy, and full of life now felt more serious and determined. Chance believed this is why Carey chose her to be the Icon. Having high potential was one thing Lord Adaru searched for in presenting Icons. What exactly had he done to her for her to achieve this title? 

“Lady Candy.” 

Both the Schmidt women turned their attention to the Black Angel, Azrail, and a member of the Esqueletos approaching them. Compared to some of the other citizens only a small percentage of ghouls and monsters were actually as tall of Lord Adaru. Still, no creature held more power. “What is it?” Candy asked quite curious of why some of Lord Adaru’s guards were calling for her attention. 

“Lord Adaru’s called for a council meeting. He wishes you come right away.” Azrail answered. His large black wings flapped closed in against his body. “Please, Lady Icon, we mustn’t waste time.” 

Candy and Chance glared at one another with expressions of curiosity. Not too often did Lord Adaru call on a council meeting unless the subject was serious. Agreeing to the request, she excused herself from the construction zone before making her way towards Lord Adaru’s castle. Whatever the meetings was going to be about, Candy felt positive the topic would be a common one.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - — - - - - - 

The rain felt like a decade before it ceased. Mud splashed up onto the square window from underneath the front wheels. Every bump gently rocked the two passenger carriage side to side sometimes even up and down. Inside, a black haired child- no more than 11 or 12 years old- yawned widely. With one hand supporting her head, she leaned slightly right. Her eyes hung heavy. Clearly, the child lacked something entertaining to distract her wondering thoughts. Dressed in a knee length white floral patterned, black trimmed dress, she glanced over to her left at the sound of a masculine throat clearing itself.

“Please Queen Ellenore, try to pick yourself up. You should consider yourself luckily Lord Adaru accepted our offer to united the kingdoms.” 

Ellenore rolled her eyes sarcastically at the messy black haired grey skinned teenager sitting across from her. One leg crossed over the other, a black cape wrapped protectively around his shoulders, and a thin sort of worn out journal in his hands, Ellenore instinctively knew her young Spell Advisor was trying to be the “helpful” type again.

“Why unite anyway Miles, it simply just means more lazy ghouls to look after. Besides, I know the only reason why you wanted to come back..” Ellenore fixed herself on the seat before proceeding to cross her arms. “So, who should be advising here? You know Candy never liked you.” 

“I have no knowledge of what you are talking about, my queen.” Miles replied lifting his head up. “We are going to Carey for business. Do you not recall your father mentioning how much of an honor it would be to have the God of Fear at our sides?” 

“My father was a nutcase who murdered innocent ghouls for fun.” Ellenore answered almost growling at the unwanted memories of her father. “Besides, I’m queen. Shouldn’t I be making all final decisions?” 

“You make a good point, my queen.” Miles replied. He used on hand to move aside the curtain. Outside, the scenery changed from a deep dark thicket to a small charming town. “However, since you are underaged, the council has final say. This will continue until the day you come of age.” 

Day of age? Ellenore moaned, that would take freakin forever. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

"Hello again, Carey Ohio...." 

Dismounting from her black steed, she removed her large red hat.... 

"...es maravilloso estar en casa otra vez"


	9. Before the Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few returning faces and in the next, some new faces. Who do you think will return?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All Spanish translations are written in parentheses right beside the Spanish sentence: (....)

Candy, Chance, Cindy, Viktor, Edgar, Albert, Paulo, Fortuna, Mary, and Vivian. All was accounted for. Recounting each attendee, Adaru growled under his breath. A total of 8… 8 attendees were not present to attend a very critical meeting. Orders were given, Adaru thought scanning the room once more to insure himself that his count was in fact correct. However, Adaru understood that 7 out of those 8 attendees were arriving from other lands, but what excuse did Jack have for disobeying orders? Yes sure, Jack had self pity for his son going rogue and nearly destroying Carey and everyone in it, but orders were orders. “Go out and retrieve the Harold of Chaos. This meeting cannot continue without him here.” 

“Yes sir.” 

The minion made his exit. As he did, another stood in the entry way. “Lord Adaru?” the second spoke out, his voice deep with testosterone. 

Adaru turned to the man’s voice. A grin grew across his face. “Do come in please.” 

“General Maurice Randolph reporting for duty, my lord.”

“You are late general.” Adaru cleared his throat, “I expect more from you.” 

“My apologies, my lord.” Maurice bowed lowly, “Had some trouble along the way. I swear it will not be happen again.” 

“Good.” Adaru continued before turning away, “Do make yourself comfortable. Our meeting will begin rather shortly.” 

General Maurice Randolph nodded his head in response. Handing his jacket and hat over to a nearby maid, Maurice slowly made his way into the council quarters. Inside the council quarters, a large mass of individuals stood almost non existent. Yet, they somehow managed to make conversation with one another. On the far left side, Vivian Browning and Cindy Ravinski Caine finally had another chance to catch up. From where the two sat, Vivian Browning instantly recognized the tall figure entering slowly. She groaned annoyingly. “Its him.” she whispered under her breath to Cindy who, with baby Edgar constantly teething on Cindy’s fingers, sat beside her. 

“Who?” Cindy responded glancing at Vivian with a questionable expression. Edgar fussed. He grasped Cindy’s saliva soaked hand. His tiny fingers working overtime to pull them towards his mouth. Yet, his mother’s fingers weren’t exactly the type of food Edgar craved. Twisting around, Edgar reached out pointing in the direction of his mother’s breast. His tongue smacking against his mouth. “Just a minute sweetheart.” Cindy smiled lifting Edgar to face him towards her. Edgar cooed softly reaching out once more for Cindy. 

“Him,” Vivian answered slowly pointing to the front of the chamber, “The man I told you about. He practically paid for my food then had the nerve to walk me home. Being a gentleman, Agana? Please, he’s more like a stalker.” 

“General Randolphs?” 

Mary approached the two girls from behind. In her hands, a small crystal clear wine glass. Red liquid filled halfway. “He just arrived with a team of elite soldiers from New Yorkshire.” 

“New Yorkshire? I’ve heard positive comments about that city and their accomplishments,” Cindy spoke, “You should be flattered, Vivian. The general has an eye for you.” 

Vivian rolled her eyes before closing them. Deep inside, Vivian couldn’t bring herself to admit her feelings for a member of the opposite sex. After summer’s horrific incident, Vivian found it challenging to trust other men. Unwanted memories haunted her very being. Inhaling deeply, Vivian fixed herself up, “Please excuse me. I need sometime alone.” 

Both Cindy and Mary watched Vivian leave. “Vivi,” Cindy sighed rising to her feet. She lowered Edgar down allowing him to wonder. “She still believes that was her fault?” 

“Unfortunately,” Mary answered. “She does.” 

***********************

“Esto es Carey, Ohio?” ( “This is Carey, Ohio?” )

"Sí, mi amor. Mi segundo hogar". ( “Yes, my love. My second home.” )

"No estoy seguro, Damita. Tal vez deberíamos intentar resolver esto por nuestra cuenta". ( “I’m not sure, Damita. Perhaps we should try and resolve this on our own.” )

"Sabes tan bien como yo que sus amenazas son serias. Te dije todo lo que sé, pero necesitamos más ayuda. Lord Adaru es tan amable de ayudarnos. Ahora, por favor, mi amor, trata de ser agradable". ( “You know as well as I his threats are serious. I told you everything I know, but we need more help. Lord Adaru is kind enough to help us. Now please, my love, try and be pleasant.” ) 

Husband and Wife made their way into the massive dark castle. Several guards held their positions scanning their surroundings for potential enemies. Passing individuals bowed to the passing royals. All of Carey knew of the coming new allies. The announcement was not really a surprising one. After Carey lost its alliance with the Voodoos, Lord Adaru wasted no time in finding other kingdoms to form alliances with. Lady Damita and Lord Mitclan were the first to step up. 

Coming upon to the double black wood carved doors, they were stopped by a very familiar face. The older long haired gentleman let out a pleasant chuckle. A smile beamed across his face. 

"Dr. Caine!" 

"Lady Damita." Albert responded removing his hat to bow in a respectful matter.


	10. The Afternoon of November 3rd

The young guard gulped. Jack Schmidt’s, an Icon and the Harold of Chaos, home towered above his 5’1 height. The once popular used movie studio building crumbled beneath itself appearing as if it would fall apart at any movement were to take place. The air felt heavy. A disgusting gut twisting smell of dried blood and decaying corpuses polluted the clean fall air that wanted to take over the space. “Why Lord Adaru.” the guard whispered to himself, “Why did you have to send me? Out of everyone in the ranks, why me?” The young guard had once fraternized with the clown king before. After almost being murdered, the guard, Bryce, never wanted to step foot anywhere near Jack again. Yet, here he was, standing at the very edge of his front door. Bugs- or least that is what his nerves felt like- tickled his nervous system. “Nope!” he finally spoke out. Reality struck him forcing his to find himself inches from knocking at the steel door. “I can’t do this! He will murder me alive if he ever finds me here again.” 

“You are such a chicken! I’ll do it then… DAD! DAD, OPEN THE DAMN DOOR NOW!” 

After a few minutes of silence, Candy Schmidt barely had to knock at the door to get her father’s attention. Instead, she simply kicked the door down. Coming down with a bang and a clatter, dust bunnies fleed into the air. Candy cared less about getting her clothing all dirty. “FATHER!” she snapped now becoming a little pissed off of her father’s silent treatment. ‘YOU ARE BEING RIDICULOUS! COME OUT NOW!” 

“Geez geez, Candy, no need to be annoying now.” 

Candy and Bryce glanced over to the right. Sitting against a large kaleidoscope wheel-which to Candy’s thoughts needed to be repainted-a nearly intoxicated man slouched over. Wrapped tightly in his right hand, a dirty half filled bottle of rum. “Father?” Candy spoke trying to sound like an Icon and not his teenage daughter. “Lord Adaru expected you at the meeting fifteen minutes ago. I do hope I do not have to disappoint him by not showing up without you.” 

“Hello to you too my loving darling daughter.” Jack spoke trying to not sound intoxicated. Candy knew instantly just by the words “loving darling daughter” that Jack was not at all mentally stable to go anywhere by to bed. “and how… *hiccup* have you been?” 

“Don’t give me that shitty “I suddenly care about you, daughter” act.” Candy replied crossing her arms, “I’ve come here for one thing and one thing only… to get you back to Lord Adaru’s castle to attend a rather very important meeting. If you are too drunk to attend, I’m sure Adaru will understand completely.” 

“You wouldn’t dare.” Jack stumbled to stand. He reached over to the nearest metal bar to stable his wobbly body. “You better keep those lips shut, young lady!” 

“Or what?” Candy replied, “You cannot harm me. I'm Icon, remember? I’m not a rag doll you can toss around anymore. I’m not Spade.” 

Spade? How on earth could she bring something like that up at this very moment? Bryce thought now very afraid of what Jack would do. “Uh, Lady Icon, perhaps we should back away and tell Lord Adaru that Jack is unavailable to attend his meeting? I’m quite sure he’ll understand.” 

“Understand what?” Candy replied with a little growl under her breath, “That my father is too much of a drunk to take responsibilities for his own actions? Admit it father, you’ve sank deep since Spade betrayed the community of Carey. You can barely afford this place you call home. You drink yourself to sleep almost every night. Hell, mother cannot even stand to be around you and I know how much she worships the ground you walk on.” 

“How dare you bring you mother and brother into his conversation.” Jack replied trying not to blow a gasket. “They have nothing to do with you and your failures as a daughter. Life would have been a hell of a lot better if you hadn’t have been born! NOW LEAVE! Give my regards to Lord Adaru.” 

Candy lost her words. Holding her head up high, Candy turned her back away. She didn’t have to respond to his heartless words. She was above him, above his twisted fatherless personality. “Let’s go Bryce. We need to return home.” 

—————————— —————————————— —————————————— ———————————— ———————————————------- 

 

An hour flew by as if nothing life changing took place. Why exactly were they all there? Standing back against the wall, he sipped the white liquid from the crystal wine glass. His eyes focused intensely on his surroundings. Lord Adaru made a pretty clear statement that the meaning would not take place until the Harold of Chaos. So, the already anxious crowd waited. Strangely yet, the room seemed to carry a prideful energy. Maurice instinctively felt the energy as if he had been back in New Yorkshire before The Horizon moved in. Truth be told, the room was filled with those of high standers. Some were Harolds, some were or had been icons, and only a few were the offspring of one or the other. So many questions filled Maurice’s mind when a calm feminine voice spoke out to him from a not so far stand. “Hello General Randolphs.” The woman smiled warmly. Her dark dress clung to her slim tall body not taking away from her long black hair. Down below, her black 3 inch high heels clacked against the hard wood flooring. 

“Dr. Agana, I presume?” Maurice replied respectfully taking the woman’s hand to shake it. 

“I am.” Mary answered, “Such a pleasure to meet you finally. I’ve heard a lot about you and your city’s accomplishments. I congratulate you, General.” 

“Thank you. I must, however, thank you for sending the invite to me. I may not be able to figure this out on my own if it weren’t for Lord Adaru’s assistance.” 

“You are quite welcome.” Mary smiled before moving to stand beside him. 

“Any idea of what this meeting is about?” Maurice asked, “Lord Adaru mentioned it's something about the string of murders and threats in the surrounding areas."

Mary nodded. From what Adaru mentioned, two others were soon joining the meeting to discuss their options of attack. If Spade truly was responsible for these murders, nothing could be done now.


	11. The Round Table

Many many many minutes later…. 

 

“My Harolds, Icons, Ladies and gentleman of the round table. I welcome you into my home. Let’s begin this meeting.” 

Adaru glided, almost floating, to the large wooden throne seated at the North end of the massive chamber. Adaru’s harolds stood respectfully until told to sit down. Bright eyed and curious, young Edgar blinked. All the commotion excited the toddler. Ever before had he experienced something so grand compared to the family gathers his parents had. Nomming on the plastic teething ring, Edgar let out a high pitched squeal kicking his legs at a fast pace. This, of course, captured the attention of nearly everyone in the meeting. “At least someone is excited to be here.” Viktor chuckled using his left hand to ruffle up his son’s black hair. “So, Lord Adaru, what is our topic of interest?” 

“I’m not sure if anyone is aware,” Adaru cleared his throat, “But it seems that we have been experiencing a string of mysterious murders in the past month.” 

“Murders?” Paulo spoke out, “Is there a chance that Spade is involved with any of them? We have not exactly seen the traitor since the night of Edgar’s birth. Perhaps the Schmidt boy is reverting to his old ways.” 

“A likely thought, my love.” Fortuna added, “Yet him stirring up trouble now seems unlikely unless he’s trying to make a statement without being caught. I wouldn’t be surprised if ZAP is the cause of all these murders.” 

“You make a likely point, Ravinski. If ZAP is responsible for these events, it will explain why these murders are affecting other communities besides ours. This is why I’ve asked Lady Damita and Queen Ellenore to join us today.” 

The council fell silent. Sitting at the far end of the round table, two young women sat opposite of one another. A majority of the members knew who Damita was, but who was this Queen Ellenore.. Skin pale of the undead, eyes glowing gold, a slim black dress to fit her small body, and a name to show she was high in royalty, the members of the council questioned their opinions on her. Queen Ellenore’s looks alone showed she could not have been more than 12 or 13 years old. Studying the girl from a distance, Albert strayed his mind away from the thought of Cindy. “A queen, you say.” he glanced up eyeing the young girl, “I’ve heard of you before, your highness. Yet, if I may add, you are nothing more than a mere child yourself. How can we possibly accept your help.” 

“Oh she may be just a mere child,” the man standing behind the girl named Ellenore replied to the older man, “Yet, Queen Ellenore happens to be just as powerful as Lord Adaru. A true queen of the night. A ruler of ghouls. You should be grateful for her help.” 

“Silence Myles!” the girl finally spoke out. “I do apologize about my advisor. He can get a little out of hand when it comes to defending my honor. Please do not mind him, Doctor Caine. It’s quite a pleasure to be here. As Lord Adaru stated, yes my kingdom has experienced rather unusual murders. I would really like to solve this and return home.” 

“We are doing exactly that, Queen Ellenore,” Adaru answered. “No need to be concerned. Now, back to order. I have no doubt Spade is responsible for at least half the murders. I believe he’s trying to gain back what he’s lost…”

“And that is?” Candy interrupted. 

“The baby….”

Shooting a look of pure concern to her father, Cindy gulped. “Edgar?” she began to panic, “What could Spade possibly want with my son?!” 

Viktor gently took Cindy’s arm whispering calming words to his young wife. Edgar babbled tossing his head a little roughly onto Cindy’s chest. He yawned. “Ugh,” Cindy stuttered to find her words, “Can…can someone please take Edgar?” A maid came around gently taking the infant from Cindy as the mother kissed her boy’s check softly. Allowing the maid to leave, Cindy waited before her temper blew. She turned around facing the council, “Why is my little boy involved? Someone tell me what the hell is going on here!” 

Adaru brought his clawed hands to his face. “Did you not mention this to your daughter, Doctor Caine?” 

Trying not to show his fear for both not alerting his daughter and disobeying Adaru’s orders, Albert rubbed his eyes with his forefinger and thumb. Boy, was he in a heap of trouble now. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Watching the toddler strangely inspired her. After almost crying for five straight minutes, Edgar calmed down. Distraction is the key, the maid often told Cindy whenever Edgar would have his meltdowns. Moving the infant back to his usual play spot, Edgar cooed releasing his grip from the maid's hand. "Go on," she said pushing Edgar along his merry way, "Go play." 

Edgar honestly had no mind to what the strange woman just said. Instead, he waddled to where a silk white teddy bear lay. He moved to sit down beside all the toys, and in a matter of minutes yawned, and slowly fell asleep amongst all the blankets and pillows. The maid watched diligently from a safe distance. Smiling warmly, she continued folding laundry. The meeting, usually, would not end for another 30 minutes or so. This was the perfect place.


	12. The End of November 3rd (part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I promised, a little romance for our girl Vivian Browning. She deserves it.

An Hour Later…

The meeting adjourned for the evening. A lot had been revealed. Cindy excused herself from the crowd as she wondered into the next room over. She let out a frustrated sigh. Her son… a god? How could this be? she thought. She sat down, her brown eyes hypnotized by the burning flames dancing ahead of her. Yet, movement caught her eye. Edgar had awoken from his cat nap. He yawned using his hands to wipe his eyes. Spotting his mother, Edgar turned to stand himself up. “Hi sweetie.” Cindy smiled. She played with his fluffy black hair; her fingers tangling through each strand. He definitely needed a hair cut soon. “How can you possibly be a god?” Cindy spoke to Edgar knowing he was listening even though he could not understand her. “You are too short.” 

Edgar squealed as Cindy booped his nose playfully. He bounced excitedly before burying his face in his hands. However, when he glared at his mother again, he frowned. Standing by his mother he pointed two fingers towards one another. He repeated. Cindy noted this. “Hurt? Are you hurt?” she asked now a little concerned about her son. Edgar mumbled pointing a finger in her direction. Her face relaxed. “No, mommy’s not hurt. I’m okay. Are you okay?” 

“Ya.” Edgar spoke trying to form his words. 

“Cindy?”

Cindy glanced up. Viktor stood in the entry way. With hands in his pockets, he smiled softly. “Are you okay? You looked pretty angry in the meeting.” 

“Just non believing is all.” Cindy answered. “I refuse to accept that our son is a god; and the fact that my father knew about this prophecy, for nearly a year, and said nothing about it.” 

“Cindy,” Viktor moved to sit beside her. He gently wrapped his right arm bringing her into a hug. “You cannot worry about this. I’m quite sure there is a reasonable explanation about all of this. I mean, look at him. Does he really look all that high and mighty?”

Cindy chuckled watching her son play. Toys scattered about. “You’re right, I suppose. But what about these abilities Lord Adaru and Lady Katherine mentioned? They are saying his abilities can appear at any time; and from how they mentioned them…. I do not plan on having mid-day nightmares.” 

“We will worry about that when we have to worry about it.” Viktor replied. “For now, I suggest we go home and think about this. Adaru also said, there are no signs of his abilities showing anytime soon. Trust me.” 

Husband and wife glared at one another with hope. Cindy agreed not to become so worried. Besides, like Adaru mentioned, Edgar’s abilities would most likely not appear until he was about 5 or 6 years old. “We’ve got a few good years to enjoy his cuteness.” Viktor kissed his wife hugging her tightly. “Let’s go home.” 

The sunset lit up the sky. Colors of pinks, reds, and orange reflected off the Altocumulus clouds. Adaru’s castle appeared as a shadow against the rays. “Of course it would appear that way, Adaru’s always in the dark.” Vivian yawned. Tapping her foot, she waited- almost impatiently- for her father’s minions to drive up with a car. Dressed in her causal Maroon knee length dress and black stockings, Vivian undoubtedly got her outfit inspiration from her father’s uniform clothing. Yet, she had a personality all her own. Perhaps that is why Maurice found such enchantment in her. Even though Maurice didn’t know Julian Browning personally, yet he- like a lot of others- heard a lot about him. 

Standing beside her, he respectfully tipped his hat forward. “Miss.” he spoke, his deep voice modulated to anyone who listened. Vivian kept her glance forward. “General.” she responded respectfully. “Can I help you?” 

“In need of a ride home?” he asked, “My carriage is ahead.” 

“No thank you. I have a ride.” Vivian answered. 

Uhhh, Maurice thought as he scanned the perimeter. “You sure about that?” 

“Are you implying that I am lying?” Vivian growled. 

Maurice blinked before turning away, “Not at all. Geez, just trying to be nice. Isn’t that what a gentleman is suppose to do?” 

Vivian rolled her eyes. Gentleman? she thought, what on earth do men know about being proper or kind. After politely rejecting his offer once more, Vivian decided to just meet the car half way. She could not longer stand to be next to someone who considered himself to be a gentleman. Yet, as soon as she started to walk, a chilly breeze blew through. With no protection against the cold front, Vivian would most likely get sick walking around in a short sleeved dress. Releasing a sigh, she turned to Maurice. He stood by the carriage door as if he knew she would turn back his way. “You are quite lucky it is rather chilly this evening.” Vivian began to speak, “I’m positive my father’s minions won’t even get the car started. It’s been dead for nearly 10 years.” 

Maurice smiled. Extending his hand out, he assisted the young woman into the carriage. As they both sat on the black leather seats, the driver clicked the reins. The horses pulled forward. Vivian listened to the rhythmic sounds of the hooves trotting along the dirt road. The carriage swaying side to side as if they were on the ocean. The full moon illuminating the night sky shadowing the forest in its dark silhouette. A puzzle of stars jumbled together. 

Pitching the skin on her lips, Vivian secretly hoped the carriage ride would end soon....

Maurice, on the other hand, scanned through a list of notes....

With one glance at one another.... 

They smiled....


	13. Young Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARING: Adult situations- sexual scene. 
> 
> Also, translations are in use. Anything with (...) next to a sentence is a translation.

Dr. Caine, besides appearing a little exhausted, looked exactly the same as he did a year ago. Nothing changed in Damita’s eyes whenever she looked at her fellow colleague. Upon finally arriving to the Caine manor that evening, Damita and Mitclan slowly settled in for the night. “Doctor Caine should be retuning home soon.” a maid spoke to the queen and king, “In the meantime, we are instructed to just let you feel at home. Dinner will be prepared soon.” 

“Thank you.” Damita answered. 

The maid left. Finally, husband and wife had some time alone. Examining the room, Mitclan glared at his wife in an uncomfortable manner. Damita knew it was because he husband was homesick. Truth was, they both were; their kingdom had been all that they knew. Yet, the meaning of home all changed when Damita was relocated to Carey. “¿De verdad crees que Adaru puede ayudarnos?" ( “You truly believe this Adaru can help us out?” ) he asked moving to sit by his wife. His sharp yet comforting Emerald Green eyes pleading for Damita to change her mind. 

"Sí, necesitamos su ayuda. Tal vez solo sea una diosa Mitclan, pero incluso no sé todo acerca de este enemigo. ¿Necesito recordarte cuántas vidas ya se llevaron?" ( “Yes, we need their help. I maybe just a goddess Mitclan, but even I don’t know everything about this enemy. Need I remind you just how many lives were taken already?” ) Damita answered. 

Mitclan mentally agreed. So many of their people were already taken by this mysterious force. The only hint the two rulers received was a little circular button with a large capitalized bronze Z smacked right in the center. A big mystery. One mystery the Mexican kingdom could not solve on their own. 

"Además, no planeamos estar aquí por mucho tiempo. Como le dije a Lord Adaru, me mantendré en contacto lo más posible. Incluso si eso significa dejar a algunos embajadores aquí para enviar mensajes de un lado a otro. Todavía tengo la responsabilidad de proteger a mi gente, y si no estoy en el reino, ¿cómo puedo ser un buen líder?” ( “Besides, we do not plan on being here for long. As I told Adaru, I will stay in close contact as possible. Even if it means leaving a few ambassadors here to send messages back and forth. I still have a responsibility to protect my people; and it I am not at the kingdom, how can I be a good leader?” ) 

Mitclan smiled reaching forward to grasp his wife’s painted white hands. “You are a good queen.” he responded in broken english as he tried to pronounce the words, “Do not forget that, mi amor.” 

Damita giggled before leaning forward to kiss her husband tenderly. Falling underneath her goddess charm, Mitclan pulled Damita in close allowing gravity to take hold. They fell back onto the dark bed cover. Their hands exploring each others skins. Mitclan’s heart pumped with adrenaline. Euphoria was alive. An electricity like no other sparked between the couple. The couple knew they had a little time before anyone else showed up at the house. 

Mitclan tightened his grip around Damita’s thin body forcing his young love to flip around. He was now on top settling comfortably between her legs. He maneuvered from her lips down to the base of her neck. Damita dug her fingers into Mitclan's skin leaning closely into his loving gentle kisses. “Mi amor. ¿Ahora?” ( “My love. Now?” ) Damita spoke between breathes. Clearly, her mood was lascivious. Mitclan breathed in slowly, he did not want to come up for air from kissing her neck. His hands controlled the reins of his sexual desires. They now playfully tickled the skin under Damita’s dress moving slowly to her belly and breasts. He prepared to remove it when Damita froze. A sickening feeling traveled up her esophagus. 

“Mitclan, parada.” Damita suddenly pushed her husband off as she rushed to get up. The bathroom was her goal. 

"Damita, ¿está todo bien?!” ( “Damita, is everything alright?!”) Mitclan asked standing by the door concerned for his young wife. The sounds of his wife vomiting worried him. Did he cause her to do that? 

Damita returned shortly from her bathroom incident reassuring her husband that all was well. Hearing the sound of chatter, Damita pushed past Mitclan, "Yo ... oigo al Dr. Caine. Volveré pronto, querida. No hay nada de qué preocuparse". ( “I… I hear Dr. Caine. I’ll return shortly, dear. Nothing to be concerned about.” ) 

“Okay.” Mitclan moved aside for his wife to pass. Something was off about her that evening. Perhaps it had something to do with the odd shape of her belly. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - 

"Doctor Caine!" 

Albert barely had enough time to take off his coat and hat when he noticed Damita standing at the top of the staircase. Her long red dress matching the maroon red carpet below. Coming up to her, they hugged one another. A year had passed since they had last seen one another. Pulling away, Albert turned his head to study Damita. So far, from Doctor Caine's perspective many things changed about the young goddess. The sign appeared all over her young figure. He had seen it in a lot of young women, including his wife, before in the past. Her curve, her face, and even her breasts changed drastically. 

"Damita, are you...?" 

She smiled. "I believe so. Can u run a test to be sure?" 

"Absolutely, your highness. Follow me?" 

Damita turned to follow the doctor. Would it be? Placing a hand on her belly, she sighed.... 

"Queridos ancestros, por favor que sea verdad".


	14. The End of November 3rd (part 2)

Candy Schmidt's home:

3 months? Had it really been that long? Damn, no wonder she questions our relationship? 

“Gideon, are you evening listening? You look like you are day dreaming… again?” 

Shaking his head, Gideon glared down at the possibly annoyed red headed female across from where he stood. Just as he predicted, like at any given moment, the Puppet Master entered Candy’s apartment to find her standing there, waiting at the door. Each time, Candy gave a different expression. A shocked, surprised, or sometimes a pissed off mood. That very night, she clearly was pissed off. “Candy, I know what you are going to say.” 

“Oh shut up!” Candy snapped. 

Gideon blinked. “Ugh…” he mumbled trying to find non triggering vocabulary. 

“Why?” Candy continued. Her voice a little softer than a few minutes prior, “Why do you do this to me? Do you enjoy my suffering? Do you have any idea how much it hurts to have someone you lo…” she paused to take a deep breath, “-Care about very deeply vanish and appear with very little or no warning?!” 

Gideon gently placed a bag of clothing on a nearby chair. Of course he expected her to act like this. 3 months had passed since he last called Carey, Ohio his home. 

Now, as a side show man/toy maker/ puppet master, Gideon Vex never agreed with the idea of settling down in one place. He in fact traveled a lot for a man his age. All the miles slowly began to have effect on his body. 

Keeping his distance, he watched Candy walk out onto the nearby balcony. She sighed, her shoulders relaxing with the release of the air from her lungs. “Silver Liner..” Gideon spoke. He moved softly towards the open balcony in a cautious manner in case Candy were to flip out again. Candy leaned on the metal railing. Her hands falling over the opposite side. Down below, Carey Ohio sat in a peaceful silence. The street lamps flickered; the flames within igniting with life giving a low light filter to the foggy atmosphere. Six guards wondered. Weapons in hand. “Let me tell you something.” Candy sighed not turning to look at her lover, “Ever since the murders sprang out, guards have been posted at my door almost every night. Those men are the toughest in the army. They can defeat any enemy. Yet, why do I feel less safe?” 

Candy leaned back into Gideon as he approached from behind her. Their fingers intertwining until their palms cupped together. An odor of fresh cut wood and old paint stained his clothing. Candy immediately imagined his toy shop in New England. He described his little home quite well in weekly letters. Some days, Candy desired to escape her iconic duties and flee with him to New England. The idea of running a small toy shop and secretly murdering mortals slowly started becoming her dream of a simple life. Perhaps Jack was correct. Was she really cut out to be Icon? 

“I’ve brought something for you.” 

“What?” Candy mumbled not wanting to escape her fantasies. 

Gideon pulled her back to the small upholstered bench at the end of the full size bed. “Close your eyes.” Gideon smiled now placing Candy’s hands over her eyes as if she was a small child. Candy listened for the sound of her lover’s shoes. He returned briefly. Opening her eyes, Candy eyed the small wooden music box. Carved out of cherry oak wood, the carvings of flowers and birds decorated the cover. “Gideon..” Candy lost her words at the beauty of the hand crafted toy. 

Gideon reached into his left pocket pulling out a key. It dangled side to side on a long silver chain. A nearby lamp reflected off the shiny metal. “How do you manage to impress me?” she smiled turning her back to Gideon. Her long fingers brushed back her long wavy red hair. 

“You are worth impressing each day, my doll.” 

Taking key in hand, Candy unlocked the music box. Inside, more surprises lay. Spinning in circles, a small dancer in pink held her arms up; a crooked V shape formed. Softly, a Pianissimo melody filled the void of the two listeners. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Ravinski Caine's Home: 

Edgar yawned widely. It was way pass the toddler's bedtime and little by little, sleep called to him. Half awake half asleep, the infant cried. He stumbled to follow his mother. Finally reaching her, he stopped at the staircase. "Mama." he chirped holding tightly onto the edge of Cindy's dress. His mother's warmth, his blanket. Her pulse, his lullaby. "Time for bed, sweetheart." Cindy sung. Removing her coat, she bent forward lifting the sleepy infant into her arms. 

Viktor watched from the distance he stood. A subtle smile grew on his face. Seemed like only yesterday they brought Edgar home from Dr. Caine's mansion. New parents they were and yet, the two still had a lot to learn. "You coming, Viktor?" Cindy called out to him as she climbed the stairs. 

"In a moment." Viktor replied. 

"Bye daddy!" Edgar waved tiredly from Cindy's shoulder. 

Now, the Ravinski Caines had a certain routine to follow. In the mornings, Viktor often was responsible for Edgar. At night, Cindy gladly would feed, bath, and rock little Edgar. For nearly a year now, this routine had never been broken. Because of this little arrangement husband and wife agreed upon, each had merely a moment to themselves. Viktor took his personal "hour" to work. 

Entering his makeshift office, he moaned at the dreadful sight of broken cameras, film strips, and bills. Coffee, he instantly knew, would be his best friend. Steam rolled off the sides of the white mug. Distracted by the hypnotizing drink, his mind drew a blank... The odd funky smell of dark roast strangely awoke his sleepy senses. Were the coffee beans bad? Viktor wondered taking a handful to smell them. No.

Ignoring his suspicious nerves, Viktor blamed the odd smell on the lack of sleep. Gulping down the coffee, he moved slowly from the kitchen and into the nearby hall. Half the cup already drank. Work, the last priority on his mind. Preparing to ascend upstairs, he froze. For just down the hall, the back door lay opened. Did they possibly accidentally leave it open while away? Viktor cautiously trailed towards the open door for fear that someone may have broken into their home. "Cindy!" he called out hoping that he would actually hear him. "Cindy! Are you..." 

Turning became his worst decision. 

Glaring down at where the gloved hand was, he gulped trying to hold back a scream that clearly didn't exist. The pain, didn't seem to be there. Instead, only the sight of a hunter's blade pulling away. Blood...


	15. Ellenore

He tapped his fingers against one another over and over. Glaring at the ancient language written on the cream colored Vellum pages, Myles exhaled upward into his pointing bangs. The ceiling above him dark like the rest of the house. He closed the book. “I swear,” he swung around rubbing his temples in attempt to rid of his migraine, “Why does someone attempt to write all of this information down when they obviously know no one can understand the language?” 

“Just keep trying Myles. Quit complaining.” 

“I’m not complaining, my lady.” Myles responding rising to his feet. “I’m simply stating a fact, is all. How are we to know the situation we are in if we are unable to read the information given to us?” 

Ellenore rolled her eyes. She sat in a slouched position against the backboard of the queen size black bed frame. In her lap, a porcelain doll. Weaving her fingers through the doll’s short black hair, Ellenore paused. “What’s that Lucy?” Ellenore turned the doll around quickly bringing the inanimate object to her ear. Myles watched from a distance. Not an unusual sight to see from the young queen. “Lucy suggest that you ask Adaru. Perhaps he knows how to read that book.” 

“Lucy is a doll”

A knock at the door stopped the conversation. “Come in!” Myles cleared his throat. 

Opening the door, a young maid smiled. She folded her hands up front, “Sorry for the interruption, Lady Ellenore. Lord Adaru says dinner will be ready soon.” 

“Thank you. We will join in a moment.” Myles answered approaching the young maid. The maid excused herself. Myles turned back to face his young queen. “You coming?” he asked, “I’m quite sure you must be hungry after today’s long travels.” 

Ellenore nodded her head. She placed the doll aside. Myles, being a respectable advisor, allowed Ellenore to leave the room first. The corrodes of Castle Salemdanse was nothing compared to how Lord Adaru described it in his letters sent to Ellenore. The Lord of Fear’s castle was 10 times grander than her own castle. Towering high, the long hallways seemed to never end. The turn to the staircase further into the distance with each step Ellenore took. Luckily enough, the dining room was just downstairs. 

A few moments later… 

Dinner had been silent for the most part. Maids and servants moved swiftly through the dining room bringing with them two or three courses of freshly killed food like duck or human. Unlike the dinners back in her homeland, Ellenore noted that this time of day was usually one for silence. Only the annoying sounds of people chewing and swallowing their food lingered. That was, until a feminine voice spoke out. “So, Lady Ellenore,” Adaru’s wife, Queen Katherine, spoke gently after swallowing a spoonful of soup, "Tell us about yourself." 

Ellenore froze. The soup from her full spoon dripping back down into the bowl below. “Um well,” Ellenore cleared her throat trying to act as if that was not a sudden question. “Where shall I even begin? I come from the Edrenia lands where I have ruled over Kingdom Dementia for nearly 4 years now. I am currently the youngest royal, in my family, to take the throne and now I am here on an unknown mission by the request of Lord Adaru.” 

“Who are your parents? Surely you must have a guardian of some sort at your age.” 

Ellenore nodded her head. “My mother and father. Sadly my mother passed while she birthed me and my father died a few years ago. Both may have been immortal beings, but even death knows our enervations. Luckily enough, Myles has been by my side since the beginning.” 

“Is that so?” Adaru interrupted glaring at the young black haired ghoul, “How… respectable of you.” 

Myles shrugged his shoulders. He truly wasn’t even paying mind to the conversation. Instead, he continued to study the notes and spells written down. The young ghoul had heard this over and over again. Nevertheless, he could not be singled out. Myles knew the truth behind Ellenore’s story. She covered a majority of it with lies when, in fact, her childhood was just as dark as his own. Yes, she was the youngest royal to take the throne if it hadn’t been for the murder of Lord Maltovin Von Lock, Ellenore’s father. Truth was, not a single creature, ghoul, or demon in Edrenia knew how the middle aged zombie lord died. A big mystery that never got solved; or so the citizens came to believe when in reality, young Ellenore held the responsibility for the murder of her own father. Not a single soul, besides Myles, knew this fact. At only 8 years old, Ellenore suffocated her father in the safety of his own bed as Myles fully witnessed the scene of the crime. Sworn to secrecy, Myles appointed himself Queen Ellenore’s advisor swearing on his father’s grave to protect her at any cost: even if it meant taking his own life to keep her safe. Until the day the first letter was sent to Queen Ellenore, nothing extraordinary happened. 

“Well, I’m sorry to hear that dear.” Kathrine apologized, “I know how hard it must be to loose your family at such a young age.” 

“Thank you.” Ellenore replied with a toothy smile, “Although, my father’s death wasn’t unexpected.”

Hearing the murmuring of a nearby castle guard, Myles glared up from his notes. He noted the concerned expression on Adaru’s scared up face as the guard whispered something in his ear. “Something wrong, my lord?” he asked not really concerned himself. 

“My love?” Kathrine added. 

Adaru rose to his feet, “Please excuse me.” he spoke loudly, “Something has happened.” 

He hurried for the front door. 

\- - - - - - - - - - 

An hour earlier:

Her scream roared through the streets alerting the neighbors of the distressing picture. She fought against the two police officers begging them to release her. Yet, they were stronger. The young wife clawed at the officer’s skin drawing blood. Tears streamed down her face. “VIKTOR!” she cried out. Her protective guardian finally taking control as she kneed the officer between the legs. With a groan, he fell to his knees. “Miss. Ravinski, please keep back!” another cop moved to block the woman. “SOMEONE CALL DOCTOR CAINE NOW!” 

The screams and shouts faded as Cindy Ravinski Caine caught sight of her lover. Laying chest down, blood poured out from underneath him forming a pool of dark red. The evidence of a bloody dagger sat nearby him. More authorities stormed in followed by Albert Caine. “Talk to me!” he barked demanding an explanation. Yet, when he spotted the Ravinski boy faced down on the carpeted rug, he instantly knew the situation was more than dire. Cindy? Albert scanned the room. Cindy, still being restrained by a guard and a young maid, cried out. Her broken heart feeding into the moment. Right away, and as much as he despised it, Albert’s physician instincts kicked in. The wounded man must have been still alive. He walked over to where Viktor laid. “You two!” he barked once more pointing at the two vampire guards, “Help me flip him over.” Carefully, the three managed to flip Viktor onto his back. 

Exposed, the wound appeared to be only a laceration. Yet, Albert unbuttoned Viktor's shirt. Instantly, he knew Viktor was in dire health. The boy's pale skin color increasing with more blood flowing from the 6 inch laceration. Reaching into his doctor’s bag, he pulled out two or three packs of gauze. “Hold here!” A cop followed the doctor’s commands pressing down tightly onto the bleeding wound. “Viktor,” Albert spoke moving up to the boy’s head, “Can you hear me? Viktor, wake up son.” Albert quickly flashed a flashlight across each eye three or four times checking for pupil dilation. 

Viktor awoke as a quick flash of light glided across his face. Clearly disoriented from the loss of blood, Viktor cried as the guard pressed harder on the wound. “Cindy…” he weakly murmured trying to find the correct words. 

“Keep quiet.” Albert commanded placing the boy's head back down onto the floor, “You’ve been stabbed. Currently, from what I can see, your wounds are deep and you’ve lost quite a bit of blood. I need to get you back to my mansion and into an operating room.” 

Viktor scanned the room around him carefully turning his head left to right. Cindy? Edgar? he thought, Where were they? After scanning, he sighed in relief of finding his young wife. Luckily, baby Edgar had been upstairs sleeping soundly. The throbbing pain began to settle in as Viktor rolled his head to the side. Cindy, finally managing to free herself from the guards, rushed to her husband's side. She enclosed her hands tightly around Viktor's hand. She kissed it. "Shhh baby," she whispered comfortably, "Its alright. My dad will help you."

Albert glared at Cindy. "...We need to move him now..." Albert spoke finding himself distant from the situation. However, as he stood to his feet, he turned to find Ellenore standing in the doorway of the Ravinski home. 

"Let me see him..."


	16. The Immortal Killer

5 days later (Before the attempted murder)

“Relearning how to walk properly without a limp” the one statement Viktor Ravinski grew to hate over the days he was forced to stay at the Caine manor for rehabilitation- or whatever Dr. Caine called “physical therapy”. On the other hand, Viktor knew he had to get stronger for his wife and child. Poor Viktor though; blind to what had happened to him, Viktor only knew one story: That he accidentally tripped resulting in a tumble down the stairs causing major bruising of his insides. What else was to be expected from an accident like that one? 

However, Cindy, along with everyone else in Carey, knew another story. A story involving an unknown killer, a 6 inch knife, the Ravinski boy, and the queen of the Edrenia Lands. 

Truth was, Doctor Caine was not the one to save Viktor Ravinski. While the old man was medically trained and skillful in the surgical until, Albert came to discover, the night of November 3rd, that he was unable to save the boy. However, it had been the young Queen Ellenore’s advisor, Myles, that came to a conclusion. Thankfully though, in an unexpected twist, Myles, unlike Doctor Caine, knew instantly what type of poison was being used. Back in the days when he worked with studying potions, spells, and poisons, Myles explained that the poison- now coursing through Viktor’s body- was some type of toxin that had been extracted from the rare and endangered species of Nightshade known as Magorian's Weed. 

Three days earlier (Back at the Caine Manor): 

Viktor struggled to breath. His lungs at war with themselves. Sweat rolled off his developing pale almost grayish skin. His fever increasing with each pulse of his heart. A nurse came around. She gently padded a soaked towel across his forehead. Blood spilt everywhere. The room smelt fowl. Had it been coming from the toxin or the slow decaying process of the bodies? 

“A foreign poison known to be taken from a weed known a Magorian's Weed.” he stated after examining Viktor.

“I have never heard of this “Magorian Weed” before.” Albert stated sounding a little biased to the entire topic. “Are you positive it is not just a common poison like Arsenic or Strychnine?” 

“I am sure of it,” Myles answered coming around to the opposite side of the metal operating table. "One thought though."

"That is?" Albert asked. 

"Apparently, whoever wanted Viktor dead attempted to coat the toxin on the blade. However, the Magorian's Weed is a highly toxic plant itself and can be very dangerous to retrieve. It is known as "The Immortal Killer" where I come from. So, whoever intended to use this poison had to have known how to retrieve it properly without bringing harm to themselves." Reaching for a small flashlight, Myles moved to shine the light across Viktor’s pupils. No response as Myles feared. “Damn it,” he swore under his breath.

“What is wrong?” Albert asked, his eyes following the young ghoul as Myles moved to the opposite end of the room. 

“Its already setting in! We need to hurry! Begin with a blood transfusion…” 

“A what?” 

The feminine voice surprised the two males. Both glancing towards the doorway, they spotted Cindy. With one hand holding the railing, her other hand slowly glided from the middle of her chest down to her side. She continued to wear the blood soaked nightgown from earlier absolutely refusing to change into something cleaner until news of her husband was given. Her eyes darting from where her father and Myles stood to where Viktor lie. Cindy lost her breath. Viktor looked absolutely worse than he did an hour ago. On the verge of death, her father would often say whenever he ran a funeral service. “Cindy.” Dr. Agana’s voice spoke out echoing down the stairway. “Cindy, come along. Leave them be.” 

Mary gently took Cindy’s arms trying her best to lead her away from the scene. She could feel the young girl shaking. Undeniably, young Cindy’s mind was not at ease. “No,” Cindy tried to pull away, “I.. I need to stay with him. Viktor needs me.” 

“Please Miss. Caine,” Myles approached the two women, “I promise I will try my best to take care of your husband.”

“But…” 

“NOW, YOUNG LADY!” 

Albert’s voice roared echoing through the lab. With that one command, Mary quickly pulled Cindy along with her leaving the two men alone. Now, only the sound of Viktor’s labored breathing could be heard. 

Albert turned facing Myles with an over protective parenting manner. “You are welcomed to do anything you like to save a patient. However, if you ever confront my daughter with unnecessary promises…”

“I was merely putting her mind at ease, Doctor.” Myles interrupted slamming his little black spell/notebook closed, “Now, as I was saying, we need to do a blood transfusion. It will help with some of the side effects Viktor is experiencing.” 

Dr. Caine nodded quickly moving to collect the items needed. 

Meanwhile, in the halls of the Caine Manor, Cindy paced back and forth. She, in fact, created a path in the old carpet. This had been the first time- in a long time- that the young girl had actually been worried about someone she cared about. “Thank Lord Adaru it was not Edgar”, she sighed moving to sit on the nearest bench. She brushed her hair back before settling her face into her palms. Mentally exhausted the poor girl became. Leaning back against the hard wallpapered wall behind her, Cindy settled herself into a comfortable enough position to sleep…. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“Cindy…” 

…. 

“Cindy…” 

….

"Cindy.... wake up."


	17. The Next Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the chapter is done!
> 
> Be prepared for some epic 5 year old moments with Edgar coming soon!

Her surroundings silent as a graveyard. Yet, Candy expected her mornings to be like this. Ever since she moved out of her parent’s carnival, the ambiance of games and screams now seemed like an echo. 

Rolling onto her back, she comfortably settled underneath the purple and maroon bed cover. Her red hair in a messy bun. Still half asleep, Candy let out a loud sigh before moving to flip over onto her left side. She smiled. “Good morning.” 

“Good morning, doll.”

Candy closed her eyes as Gideon leaned in to kiss her. Just like before, he smelt like paint and aging wood. However, another aroma caught Candy’s attention. It was strong along with a sense of sweetness. “Lavender and Mint?” she whispered softly. 

“Your favorite.” Gideon rose onto his feet. He moved across the master chamber to a small table and chair set. He poured the lavender mint tea. “How are you feeling? You were pretty aggravated last night. So, I let you sleep in this morning.” 

Cindy sat in silence. Honestly, she had a lot to say to the puppet master. A majority of those words were pretty unfriendly. “Thank you.” she simply stated. Candy lifted herself upwards. She grasped the cup of tea carefully. “I’m sorry.” she continued to speak, “I didn’t meant to shot at you. I love you. Its… its just that I feel so alone when you are not here. My life changed drastically after Spade’s betrayal. My father no longer wants me to be a part of their lives. Vivian is hiding in the shadows; she refuses to talk to anyone about what happened to her. Cindy and Viktor have Edgar…” 

“and you are Icon.” Gideon interrupted. He gently approached the young clown. “Please do not forget that. The people of Carey depend on you for protection and guidance. I mean, look at everything you’ve accomplished.” 

Candy glanced over. However, before she had a chance to speak, a loud knock pulled their attention away. From upstairs, it almost felt as if the knock shook the entire house. Who dare knock so loudly at this time in the morning? 

Signaling Candy to stay at the top of the staircase, Gideon cautiously opened the front door. Nearly out of breath, a rookie of a guard straightened up. “Mister… Vex.” he spoke nearly out of breath, “Is.. is Lady Icon home?” 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“Does someone want to explained to me why I was just informed of this important matter now?” 

Candy crossed her arms. With a raise of her brow, it was clear she would not wait for an answer. By this time, most of Carey Ohio had heard about what happened to the Ravinski boy, who luckily was on the mend. “Well. I am not waiting for an answer!” 

The Icon’s tone grew deeper and more intimidating- almost demanding. Typical of Candy, as her mother often mentioned. Due to the lack of the council room, the Harolds, Icon, and the royals tried their best to fit into the Caine Manor’s living room. As usual, Lady Damita and Queen Ellenore were there. 

“Lady Icon,” Myles spoke out, “Dr. Caine and I are unsure of how this happened, but we- mostly me- are positive Viktor has been poisoned by a plant my people call, ‘The Immortal Killer’. It is a very deadly plant.” 

“Why?” Paulo spoke out ignoring his manners completely. 

“Because…” Myles sighed. He scanned the room around him. For once, so many depended on him for information. “ ‘The Immortal Killer' is responsible for slowly killing the pray it comes into contact with. Many many others have fallen victim to the plant's toxins."

"Viktor is alright for now." Albert continued the conversation. "However, I am not sure of how long his strength will last. Because of how the plant works, Myles has told me that those who do receive blood fusions live about a year or two after being poisoned. However, because Viktor is the son of two Harolds, I have no reason other than to believe he might make a successful fight." 

"How can you be so sure..."

\- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - --- - - - - - - -- -- --- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -

From her father's laboratory, Cindy tried her best to block out all the arguing and discussions. The sounds bounced off the moldy rock walls slowly enclosing Cindy as if she were a lion in a very tight cage. At long last, she was finally able to see Viktor. He had not awaken from the heavy drugs Albert had given him an hour or so ago. Cindy stayed close; she constantly monitored her husband's vital signs keeping hope that he would pull through. Wringing out a soaked towel, she walked back over to the operating table. "Please stay with me." she whispered. "I cannot lose you too." 

"Cindy" 

Her deep voice caught Cindy's attention. Jumping around, she instantly grabbed her father's scalpel. She knew that voice didn't belong to anyone who resided in the manor. "Who's there?!" she asked. Yet, the moment she asked, the quicker she received an answer. She couldn't believe it. Feeling herself loose a breath, her heart skipped a beat. Lowering her guard, she felt a smile creep up. 

"Hello my old friend." 

"Hen...Henry." 

It couldn't be him. Cindy closed her eyes to rub them. She had to be dreaming. Glaring towards the back wall of her father's lab, she studied the ghostly figure as it gracefully walked towards her. It sure looked like Henry. The ghost still wore the same black low legged pants, long sleeved blue coat. His hair even stayed the same color black and layered style as before. However, the figure was not wearing the iconic glasses. "It can't be you." Cindy croaked feeling an overwhelming feeling of grief. 

"Why can't it be me?" the ghost answered giggling a little at Cindy's remark. "Hey, I may be dead but that does not mean I've changed. A good scientist always finds a way, right." 

Cindy let out a sigh of relief. It was Henry. "It has been so long. We miss you. Your mother misses you so much." 

"Believe me." Henry's ghost responded moving to lean on a nearby desk, "I miss you all too. However, the afterlife is not that bad and I am able to watch everyone... including my mother. I'm really glad to see she is happy. I'm happy to see all of you are doing so well." 

"What are you doing here?" Cindy immediately asked. 

"I'm here on business. Lord Adaru sent me. I have news regarding Spade and the future of Carey all together." 

Cindy tilted her head to one side. The future of Carey? What was Henry talking about? "What is going to happen?" Cindy asked. "You don't believe something will happen to Carey, do you?" 

"Cindy, I have the ability to travel between worlds and time now. The things I have come to see are shocking and frightful," Henry approached Cindy before taking her hands, "You have to trust me. Keep an eye on Edgar." 

Edgar. Now, Cindy was terrified. Why did she need to watch her son? Was he in trouble? Raising her hand, she covered her mouth before turning away from Henry's ghost. Sighing deeply, she gathered her rage, "What do you..." she turned, only to find herself alone as if no one was there. She wrapped her arms around her feeling a rush of cold air pass by her. Looking down at her feet, a broken hand mirror laid face down on a blanket of shattered glass. Henry had been there, she was sure of it. But, would the others believe her? Perhaps, it would have been better to keep this moment to herself. 

Edgar! Rushing to the nearest phone, she picked it up. Come on, doctor Agana, answer. Cindy thought to herself knowing that she was watching both Edgar and Leonidas. "Doctor Agana, it's me, Cindy." 

"Cindy." Mary's voice spoke from the other line. "What is the matter? You sound panicky." 

"Edgar!" Cindy responded with no hesitation. The harshness of her voice through tears and desperation made her voice crack, "Where is he? Is he okay?" 

"Yes yes, honey." Mary responded. "In fact, he's right here. I just fed him. Cindy, is everything alright?" 

Cindy sighed. She held a hand over her heart. She wiped a few tears. "No no, everything's fine. I'll be home soon. Thank you for watching him." 

Cindy hung up the phone leaving Agana hanging on the opposite end. Glaring at the phone, Mary shook her head. She guessed that the poor dear was mentally exhausted, from the previous events, and most likely needed a break. Turning her attention back to Edgar, she grabbed a spoon full of applesauce. "That was mommy," she spoke trying not to use her baby voice. "She'll be home soon." 

Edgar cooed. Reaching out his hands, he grasped onto Mary's dress tightly using his legs to find a comfortable spot on Mary's hipbone. He let out a happy squeal. "Everything will be okay." Mary whispered in Edgar's ear. "I'll make sure of it, I promise, my little lord."


	18. The Night of November 5th.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Abandonment

“Are you positive that we should be doing this? Who is going to find him way out here? Why don’t we just take him to the church?” 

““Tyler please! I have to do this! It won’t be happy with me as its mother. Just hand me the blanket, and don’t be so concerned. Someone will find it, I hope.” 

Staring into the makeshift crib made from a cardboard box, the young mother bit her lower lip attempting herself from crying. How could she actually feel love for this itty bitty stranger? This strange little alien that came from her body. A baby they all called it. Edgar or Leondias didn’t look anything like this little bundle of tan skin and dark hair. She had to send it away. In fact, ever since the night her body fought to bring the infant into the world, she felt hesitant to show any kind of emotion to the baby. Gently, she wrapped the little being tightly in the purple blanket. For a chilly night in Ohio, she knew the “baby” would freeze. 

After wrapping the baby up, she turned reaching for the top of the box. Yet, a little noise caught her attention. Her heart fell to the pit of her stomach with a heavy feeling of guilt. A coo of some sort. Glaring back over at the crib, the young mother lost her breath at the sight of the little being. The baby stirred around, trying to release its little arms from the claustrophobic hold the blanket forced upon him. His eyes opened wide. Dark brown with a hint of hazel, just like his mothers. They looked around, curious- perhaps a little fearful- at the large world around him. Coughing, the baby closed his eyes once more before letting out a soft cry. “No no no shhh.” the young mother panicked. She moved fast yet unsure of how to keep the infant quiet. “Please keep quiet. You’ll alert someone. Tyler, what do I do?” 

“Vi, he’s a baby. What do you expect him to do?”

"Please just help me keep it quiet!" 

“Do you mean ‘him’ ?” Tyler simply replied. 

“…yes… him.” the mother corrected her vocabulary. She sounded so unsure of herself calling the tiny being “him”. Using his hands, Tyler came around tenderly rocking the box side to side. "Shh little one." he spoke hoping the infant would fall back to sleep soundly. Luckily, this motion worked. The infant was back to sleep in a matter of minutes. 

“Quickly now.” the mother continued to whisper. 

The top of the box was placed. Enclosing the baby as if he was in a coffin. Someone would hear him. If not, Carey's harsh fall weather would defiantly bring harm to the infant. Not that the mother wanted to intentionally bring harm to her baby. However this was the only solution to her problem. To her, motherhood felt like a challenge she was not ready to face; and although she had all kinds of support all around her, there were two people she desperately wanted around: her parents. No, she mostly wanted her mother. Oh, how she missed her so much. Holding the gold locket in the palm of her right hand, she turned. 

"The deed is done." Tyler came around, "Lets go before someone sees us." 

"Maybe we shouldn't do this." the mother spoke out. Her indecisive feelings slowly took over. "What if it had been me with my mother?" 

"Your mother loved you." Tyler replied. "From what I am told, she waited a long time to meet you. Is that how you feel about him?" 

The mother glared at the tiny cardboard box from around Tyler's right shoulder. An echo of the infant's cooing was heard on the winter winds. No, she thought. She, for some strange reason, did not have the same emotions her mother had whenever she and her brother were born. She wasn't a mother. But, she also was not a monster.

Walking to the county line gate, where the crib laid in plain sight underneath a huge oak tree, she bent down to remove the top. There he lay, still as a newborn lamb. Once again, his big dark brown eyes glared up at the young mother. With tears in his eyes, he smiled releasing a loud squeak. The young mother, for the first time, actually began to cry. 

She moved her arms up, reaching behind the base of her neck. She unhooked her gold necklace. Slowly, it fell from her neck gliding into her hand. "Please remember, my son." she whispered through tears. "Nor where you come from. I may not love you now, but in time I will come to love you too. Protect this locket with your life and find your way home. Find your way back to me." 

Tyler watched from a distance. He kept a watchful eye out for anyone who may try and stop Vivian Browning from abandoning her son to strangers. Honestly, he knew just the kind of pain his best friend was in. She did not want to leave her son on the side of the road, yet it was the only way. Perhaps young Vivian was ashamed by the fact that she got pregnant with a man who only used her. The proof of that was when she went into hiding for nine months. Not a single soul, other than those in the Palace Theater, Dr. Agana, and Dr. Caine, knew of the birth. 

"Mrs. Browning!" Tyler suddenly called out, "Someone is coming! Let's go." 

Vivian shot up, eyeing the mysterious tall figure walking towards them. Gently placing the infant back into the box, she slightly covered the opening hoping- praying- that the figure would come across the infant. "Goodbye, my angel." 

The two quickly made their way back into the shadows of the surrounding forest. Yet, Vivian felt herself come to a stop. She just had to see who this figure was and why it was there. 

A woman. Vivian sighed with relief to see that the figure wasn't a man. Finally, someone who possibly had the experience to care for her little boy. Watching with extreme grief and heartbreak, tears fell. The woman had bent down. Slowly, she removed the top of the box. 

With the light from the full moon, Vivian saw a smile light up on the woman's face as she brought the infant close to her. "Take care of him now." Vivian whispered sending a little prayer. "Please, watch over him mom, and one day bring him back home... to me."


	19. 5 years later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact and news!
> 
> Fun fact: the word "bunic" is actually "grandpa" in Romanian. 
> 
> News: From now on, I have decided not to put descriptions. Instead, if I have any, I will be placing chapter notes filled to the brim with fun facts, information, character updates, and news! So, be on the lookout and enjoy this chapter.

“Edgar, slow down. Wait for your sister.” 

“Okay!” 

The black haired boy sprinted down the rocky path. In his hands, a bright orange carrot. Coming up to the large brown fence line, the boy named Edgar J Ravinski Caine climbed up the fence railing. Behind him, a wobbly two year old rushed quickly to catch up to her speedy older brother. Dressed in a little pink dress with white stockings and white shoes, she paused briefly checking behind her for any sign of mama. As usual, nothing. Instead, all the little girl saw was the two men slowly trail behind. One older. The other a few years younger. 

“Nora, look!” Edgar shouted in a thrilled tone.

Nora, that was the little girl’s name. Nora Beth Ravinski Caine. Upon hearing her name being called, Nora babbled as if she was trying to put words together. Momentarily, she finally reached the fence line her brother stood on. Reaching upwards, Nora grunted grasping the best grip she had on the oak fence. “Up…up.” she mumbled over and over. Meanwhile, Edgar J ignored his little sister’s pleas. Instead, his entire focus stayed glued to magnificent black stallion standing in the center large field of green grass. The stallion stamped his hoof onto the ground several times. Dirt flew out from his massive black hooves. With its ears pinned down against the base of its head, the stallion threw his head around. He released a few neighs before galloping towards the boy. 

Dr. Caine instantly spotted his prized draft horse galloping towards his two grandchildren. “Edgar!” Albert snapped at the toddler, “Be careful with him! He bites!” 

“I'm careful, papa!” Edgar replied giving little attention to the two older males approaching. 

Standing beside Dr. Caine, Paulo Ravinksi strolled along. The two men conversed about everyday subjects when truthfully, these two men, one a doctor the other a film maker, cared very little to have daily conversation with one another. Nonetheless, when their children married one another that wall had to be forced down by giant hammers called reality. “Any word on when Cindy and Viktor are arriving home?” 

“Later this afternoon. I'm not really sure.” Paulo answered with a yawn. "The last time I spoke to Viktor was last night when he called. He and Cindy took a brief break from the road at a little bed and breakfast in a nearby town."

“Glad to hear. I’m proud of them for taking a vacation. Those two definitely deserved one after everything they went through.” Albert stated.

“I can agree, however I do believe it was a little irresponsible of them to leave her children at this time. Do you know how much time I spent with Nora last night while she cried?” 

“No. But I have a feeling you are about to tell me.” Albert mumbled slightly rolling his eyes. 

“4 hours, Caine. Four long hours I could have spent working on my films. But no, Fortuna and I spent a majority of the night caring for a colicky baby and a stubborn toddler.” 

Albert chuckled. From the very moment Paulo and Fortuna first babysat for Viktor and Cindy, Albert instantly knew little Nora and Edgar would be a handful. Rechecking his watch for what Paulo swore had been the 20th time, Albert placed the silver pocket watch back into his pocket. "8:00 AM exactly. Viktor and Cindy ought be arriving any time now." 

Upon opening his mouth to reply, Paulo came to a sudden stop. Glaring down at the two year old, who, at the moment, had walked up to the two gentleman. She held both arms high up. Paulo raised a brow. Little Nora had a bright wide smile stitched across her dark tan face. Her eyes, like Viktor's, icy blue with a hint of grey. "Can I help you, Nora?"

"Up Bunic, up." she babbled.

Letting out a subtle sigh, Paulo bent down. Nora, being small enough to still pick up, wrapped her arms tightly around her grandfather's neck. Her body twisted around. She extended a hand out to the direction her brother stood. Edgar remained in the same spot on the fence feeding the orange treat to his new tall black furred four legged friend. The trio approached the fence line. Unfortunately, the black Stallion spooked. Jumping back, the stallion turned to gallop away. "Aww." Edgar vocalized placing his left hand onto his chin. "He ran away again, papa. I was so close to petting him this time." 

Albert chuckled. Fact was, they were work horses who were cared for by the Caine Manor's stable hands. Albert was honestly not surprised by how his small herd of draft horses could easily be spooked around small children. Patting the top of Edgar's skull, Albert helped the boy off the wooden fence. "We better start getting you to school, young man." 

"Is mommy coming?" Edgar asked looking up at his grandfather. “Mommy promised she be there.”

"Not this time." Albert grasped Edgar's hand tightly gently urging the boy to follow. 

"Your parents should be coming home today though. No worries if you won't see them until later." Paulo continued the conversation. He still held Nora. She held on, now finding a new spot on Paulo’s shoulders. Edgar smiled warmly. Releasing Albert’s hand, Edgar ran back down the dirt path towards the Caine Manor. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

“Leonidas, this is the last time I call you young man! If I am late getting you to school, I am late to work. Come along, please!” 

From upstairs, Leonidas shouted something Mary was not able to understand. Mary gathered a pile of notes and documents not truly caring how organized they were in her bag. She had several patients waiting for her today: one including Vivian. Mary sighed. She scanned Vivian’s paperwork. Depression. Symptoms including loss of appetite, weight loss, and lack of interest in daily activities. Had it been the incident that took place 5 summers ago? 

Mary could not second guess anything. Yet, how was she to receive answers if Vivian was not willing to reveal her secrets? Similar to past events, a nasty rumor spread around Carey about Vivian Browning. This time, the rumor spoke about a baby. Where the rumor sprung up from had been baffled both Dr. Agana and Dr. Caine. In plain talk though, the rumor had been all to accurate. For Vivian Browning did indeed have a baby. A 6 lb Auburn haired green eyed baby boy came into the world on the date of July 31st. Giving a slight hint as to who fathered the child, Vivian feared her newborn son. 'Postpartum Depression' Albert named Vivian's reacquiring behavior. 

Mary, yet, refused to believe it. There had to be another cause for Vivian's behavior other than hormones. 

"Doctor Agana?" 

A voice broke Mary's mental conversation. Blinking away her theories, Mary placed Vivian's notes back into the pastel folder. She ran her fingers through her long black hair quickly throwing her locks behind her shoulders. "Back here." she called out. "Who is it?" 

"General Randolphs." 

Mary smiled at the familiar name. Walking around the corner and into the hallway leading to the front door, she reached out to hug the commanding officer from New Yorkshire. "It is wonderful to see you again, Captain. How was the trip?"

"The trip was pleasant, thank you." Maurice answered, "I am happy to be back in Carey. Life is very different here than it is in the city."

"It has been peaceful here lately. A little too suspicious if you ask me. Excuse me... " Mary answered. She turned away briefly, "Leonidas, we are now officially late! Downstairs right now!"

Maurice waited for Mary patiently. That was when little Leonidas finally made his way downstairs. Saluting the general, Leonidas was instead greeted with a fist bump. "Lookin quite handsome there, little man." Maurice complimented the boy. "You will surely be a good samaritan one day. Perhaps even a strong solider." 

"Like a member of the Elite, Captain!" Leonidas squeaked as he saluted once more. He giggled. At long last, the trio headed out the door.


End file.
